Interlude
by ApocalypseBlade
Summary: Part II, continuation of the Prelude, Martek finds himself on a strange planet with no memory. Read if you dare. This is my disclaimer, I do not own anything of DBZ, nor am I making money off of it. I do, however, own Martek, Lexan and Learisto.
1. The Portent

Millennia pass like seconds when you are not paying attention, at least to an immortal. Time itself seems to become irrelevant. The supreme deity watched from his distant castle, as the mighty race he left all those eons ago, fell to pieces. He remembered their final victory like it was yesterday. All seemed to praise him as he left; now he was remembered only in myth. He felt a small, warm body, press up against his leg as he looked over the balcony of his castle. He reached his hand down to his son's head, and caressed it. The boy's hair was the night and his strength was that of his father when he was young. He was completely innocent as to whom his father actually was. His mother came behind him and wrapped her arms around the deity. He could feel her smooth skin through the black robe he wore; still as young as the day he first felt it. He himself had aged not a day, nor did his beautiful, angelic bride. Her hair, like the child's, as dark as the darkest of nights and her velvety, unblemished skin was slightly tanned, her face being of such a beauty, that it could not be described to you in words. The child began to play with the spiked, white hair of the father, as he looked seemingly into the infinite sky. He was watching, slowly as the sun rose above the mountains of the east and evaporated the fog of the grassland. The sun shown through the trees and reflected the fog, making a natural beauty no one could deny. The air was sweet with a jasmine smell during the day, and the night, of honeysuckles. This world had no moon; it was destroyed long ago at the deity's coming. The people of the distant world lived with them in peace; neither did he disturb them, nor them to him. That was only because the castle floated above the ground, roughly a mile or so. They were a primitive race, only in the current hundred years had they come up with the wheel and rudimentary mathematics. At first when they saw the castle, they praised him and gave sacrifice, only to have their sacrifices unanswered. The remembered well the stories of the Angered One passed down from their ancestors and always gave the proper respect to the obviously superior being. The deity knew not what they called themselves, while in fact he could care less.

The sun finished the journey above the mountains and now the light reflected off of the clouds, which touched the top spire of the great structure. Though it would have taken years to build such a fortress, the entirety of it was materialized in mere moments.

The deity turned to his wife and muttered in a language long forgotten by anyone, but for you, I will translate, "Why did they forget me?" He asked softly, "Why? I was their savior, why?" He asked more desperately.

"Be silent... hush, please, you'll disturb Marik." The angel said as she embraced the deity. Marik was their son, but at the moment, he was playing with his wooden sword and paying no attention to his parents.

"They even disowned the name given to them since their creation by my father." He whispered into her ear, "They live nomadically in caves, wearing animal skins like barbarians. All knowledge of the past has been forgotten. They even let someone else move in and claim supremacy."

"I know it." She said softly.

"They're divided and weak. If only they would embrace the past they've forced themselves to forget, then things would be different. I would actually be proud of calling myself, the Legend of the Saiya-Jin."

"Yes, Martek, I know."

"Saiyans! What kind of a name is that?" He said with anger as he moved out of their embrace. Marik looked up from his playing to see his father angered by something.  
He walked up to his father and said, "Daddy, what's wrong?" He said with wide eyes that glimmered in the light. Just like his mother, Martek thought.

Martek smiled at his son and said, "Nothing is wrong, Marik. Nothing at all. Hey, wanna spar?

"Okay!" He said with excitement in his high voice.

Martek picked up a spare wooden sword and readied for Marik to charge as he always did.

As predicted, Marik charged with his sword up high and a smile on his face. He swung the sword erratically as the other sword negated every swing. After about five minutes, Martek thought it was time to let him win again. Marik swung the sword and whacked his father on the thigh. Pretending injury, Martek fell to the ground, acting in pain. Marik then jumped on him and brought him to the ground with the point to his neck.

"Surrender!" He demanded.

"I surrender." Martek said while laughing, "Good spar."

"I agree." Lexan said coming from behind Marik and embracing them both.

Suddenly, all Martek's worries seemed to disappear. That always happened when Lexan hugged him. Everything seemed perfect, only to have the problems return when she let go.

"Hey, Daddy! Can we go to the beaches today?"

"Sure, whatever you want."

"YEAH!" He said jumping in the air in complete joy. He ran to his completely overly sized room to get some things together while Lexan and Martek gazed into each other's eyes. Their lips connected for a few moments of sweetness, then to here Marik from the staircase, "EWWW!!!"

They immediately withdrew and Lexan walked over to Marik, her white, thin blouse barely touching the floor and complimenting her body, which bared no evidence of child birth, immensely.

"Come, Marik, let me help you get your things together."

"Okay, mommy."

Martek sighed as he watched the two of them go up the stairs. He stood up from his kneeling position and returned to his post on the balcony. He focused his energies and reached out to that ever-distant planet where his people lived. They still lived in caves, but they seemed to all have one burning desire, to take down this species that took over years ago. The moon was almost upon them, just a few more days. Martek had slowed the moon to the pace of Planet Saiya-Jin's moon before he left them. He felt that the moon every night was a bit much, and he was right. They would have killed each other had the moon been out every night, simply out of madness. He opened his eyes, a disappointed deity. He walked away from the balcony and up the stair, to help with Marik, and to see Lexan.

The beach was warm that day. The temperature rose to around ninety degrees, but Martek felt rather comfortable wearing his black robe. Lexan was wearing her rather see-through, white blouse that she was wearing before. Marik was running down the shoreline, running in close when the water receded, then running just out of its reach when it came in. Martek and Lexan followed a little bit behind him, holding hands as they walked. They passed another couple on that beach, and Martek said to them, "Verni fotha!" Or in their language, good day. They smiled and nodded and replied, "Verni fotha." Though Martek knew nothing of the people, he at least took the time to learn their language, it only seemed right that if he was going to share the planet, he might as well be able to communicate with them. The family continued the walk down the beach as happy as could be.

Suddenly, Martek stopped dead in his tracks. He began to shiver and cringe. His body broke out in a cold sweat that drenched his outer fur and tears of blood poured down his flawless face. His head pounded and every muscle ached. He dropped to his knees as Lexan panicked and shouted to Marik to help her.

Tainted words bellowed in Martek's mind, in a voice long since forgotten, a voice of evil, "What kind of deity abandons his people?!" Martek grabbed his head. His eyes were somehow forced open as he looked out onto the open sea. There on the horizon, he saw two, gaping red eyes that articulated of pure evil.

It repeated the same message, but louder. He could feel Lexan and Marik beating upon him, trying to get him to respond, but he felt nothing.

"Will it take your son to get you to realize that?!" It asked diabolically.

"NOOOOO!!!" Martek screamed as he jerked upward.

The sky was blue, the sun was over head, there were no red eyes, and his body felt fine.

"Martek! Are you alright?" Lexan asked desperately.

"Daddy, Daddy! What's wrong?" Marik asked.

Martek reached out and hugged Marik into his chest and repeated to himself, "No one will ever take you away from me... No one..." He whispered.

His son... yes, he will make an excellent sacrifice..." The evil laugh once again echoed throughout the palace and again his Namek guards cringed at the sound of it. Again, someone will have to die, to please their god, Learisto...


	2. The Sacrifice

"I must go now." Martek declared as he made haste into his castle.

"But why now?" Lexan demanded to know.

"Learisto will strike again!" Martek told her.

Lexan was silent. She knew not what to say, all she did was look into the eyes of her husband. The eyes were cold and determined. She saw that she could not deter him from this path. She looked to the ground and sighed heavily. Martek plodded to her and wrapped his large arms around her, whispering promises of his return to her. She was compelled to believe him, but there was doubt. She looked deeply into his eyes, pouring her concern over him like a waterfall and the deluge hit him likewise. He broke their trance like gaze, closing his eyes and looking to the ground. He knew he could not fully purge the doubt from her mind, but she would have to trust him.

"It won't be like the last time, my love. I will go there for the sake of protecting them only, and I will return as soon as the threat has passed."

The 'last time' was about three hundred years, or about five generations after he left the Canan planet. The race fell into pandemonium and disarray. The Saiya-Jin became utterly divided and leaderless. Anarchy ran free and fire engulfed the lands. The then Mercenti challenged the authority of the king and took command of the entire government, a blatant misuse of power. He ruled the Saiya-Jins like a tyrant, using his soldiers like henchmen. Martek returned to bring back the peace of the lands. That which he sought out to do was done. The people built him a great palace and crowned him their king. He ruled for fifty years, building a prosperous nation of the Saiya-Jin, until an uprising occurred. They called themselves, the Nation of Saiyans, and they brought to Martek's attention his promise of not becoming a tyrant. Martek agreed and he passed the crown to a new king and left just like he did before, this time, for good. Time passed and he was forgotten, and again the 'Saiyans' fell. But this time there was no Legend to bail them out. They were reaping the consequences of expelling their only means of unity

"I promise, Lexan, it won't be a repeat."

"Daddy, where are you going?" Marik asked. He had been standing right behind Lexan the entire time, just waiting for his turn to talk.

Martek looked behind Lexan, in shock that his son had heard this. He knelt down to look his son in the eyes and said to him, "Daddy will be gone for a while, he will come back as soon as he can. Be good for mommy, okay?"

Marik nodded with some sadness in his young eyes. So innocent, so ignorant, Martek said to himself. He longed to be like that, completely oblivious to everything, but being thousands of years old has its disadvantages when it comes to experiences. He got up and embraced Lexan one final time. He, then, walked to his balcony and simply vanished. Marik latched onto Lexan's leg like a leech, and began to cry.

"Doesn't daddy love us?"

"Yes, daddy loves us very, very much, Marik which is why he had to go. He will return," She made herself say, "He will return."

"Go now, Lord Frieza, and claim your dominion over the Saiyans."

"Yes, Master Learisto."

The short being walked out of the throne room to his ship. He would have fun destroying the planet he thought to himself.

After Frieza had left, Learisto plotted to himself once again, "Now then, how to kill the Saiyains..." He droned in his eminent room.

Martek was blazing through space, going millions of parsecs every second. He would reach the planet within moments. Or so he thought. Learisto would have other things in plan. Martek suddenly froze. All space around him expanded and contracted back to its normal state. Around him, he could see countless stars each one gleaming with a light of its own. Martek enjoyed the beauty of it all, but realized he had to get moving. Suddenly, the damned red eyes burned in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" It teased in a diabolical tone. He had placed a stasis spell on Martek. All he could do was watch, as his efforts to unite his people, would go unanswered as time itself twisted and bent. Years passed like seconds, and centuries like minutes. He suddenly broke free of his constrains and surveyed the space around him; everything seemed exactly the same, but older, millennia older. Martek panicked. He rushed to the Saiyans in a frenzied madness, compelling himself to believe it still existed.

In seconds, he arrived at the glowing red ball, of the Saiyan planet. He was utterly surprised to learn that they had become quite prosperous. They ran a mercenary service, which gave them incredible revenue. Most even sent their babies to distant planet, to kill everything on the forsaken planet. Saiyans were most feared, but the one they feared, was someone named, Frieza. They were his tools, it appeared to be. King Vegeta was held on a tight leash with Frieza demanding loyalty. He must stay there for a while, to guard it from anything that may happen and perhaps to liberate his people and teach them the ancient powers of the Saiya-Jin.

Martek had just left and all was silent in the mighty castle. Marik and Lexan still embraced each other, crying on the shoulder of the other. The sun had just fallen beyond the western horizon. Lexan gathered herself, wiping the tears from Marik's eyes and hers.

"Come, Marik, you must take a bath, then we must go to bed."

"But I miss daddy.." He said through his tears.

"So do I, but he will return, he promised." Lexan said, washing the tears from her perfect face. She walked Marik up to the bathing room. They took a bath and went to bed.

Lexan could simply not allow herself to go to bed, while Marik fell to sleep in a heartbeat. He curled into her own bed, amazed of how much space was left in the it when only one was using it. She looked across the immense bed to see a plain of emptiness across the satin sheets. She spread herself out on the it, trying to fall to sleep, but still she could not. She lay awake for sometime, as if saying to herself that Martek would be back any moment now. Her mother's instinct told her something was wrong, but the side that knew Martek gave herself peace.

"He will return..." She said silently as she lulled herself to sleep.

Learisto crept in complete silence into the fortification. His body, black and his eyes red. He stealthily stepped into a room, and there he saw a small boy, breathing in and out loudly. He could smell his flesh and blood, which made him very, very hunger. He exposed his fangs, yearning for his soft tissue as he noiselessly walked into the over-sized room. He made runes in the room, runes of evil and ritualistic in nature. He revealed a dagger, styled like a Kris or an 's' curve blade, it was razor sharp and could cut through metal like butter. He whispered words of power and imbued his blade with unholy fire as a black flame engulfed it. He brought it above his head, readying it to bring down upon the sleeping sacrifice.

Lexan heard whispers in the other room. She sat up, startled, and listening intently to Marik's room. He doesn't talk in his sleep, she told herself. She sneaked silently to the door of Marik's room and opened it a sliver. The being in black was holding a knife above her son's bed, whispering words of power, calling upon archaic magic's not of this world. Her heart raced, pumping adrenaline into her veins like a torrent of fire, watching as the being raised the dagger inches upward from its high position, then to bring it clashing down...


	3. Has Learisto Won?

The dagger penetrated Marik's chest, spilling forth crimson blood to be lapped up by Learisto's eager tongue.

"NOOOOO!!!" Lexan cried as she tried to protect her son. She smashed into a force field of magic, it would not allow her to pass. Learisto grinned from ear to ear as he dug deep into Marik's neck. Lexan pounded on the invisible wall keeping her from her son, in hopes it would collapse, alas with no avail. Learisto sucked with joy as he felt the demi-God blood flow into his mouth. It tasted as ambrosia and was quickly absorbed. The blood fused with his own, increasing his strength. He looked tauntingly at Lexan, who was in an Ascended form, still unable to break the barrier he had set. He smiled again. His red eyes glowed brighter and his darkness covered the room.

He then simply vanished. His runes, and his barrier left with him. Lexan ran into the room to find a very limp, and very dead Marik.

"No! No! NO!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears surged down her cheeks and created puddle on the hard castle floor. She cradled his body in her arms, embracing him into her aura. His skin was very pale now, his eyes gave no sign of life as there seemed to be a silver film over them. They stared into nothingness within the confines of his once innocent looking face, now twisted and wrinkled. The wound gave blood still, from both his neck and his chest. Lexan was powerless. She only continued to cry aloud, her only son had been taken from her.

"MARTEK!!!" She cried. She was heard by the village people in the night. They woke from their tranquil slumber to her screeches of sorrow.

Her blouse was soaked with her tears, but she cared not. For hours she cradled her dead son kneeling on the cold floor. Her legs and arms went numb, but it mattered not. She rocked back and forth, as if trying to calm him.

The light of the dawn entered the chamber. She knelt there still, holding the cadaverous child, trying to think of how to bring him back. But it was done in vain. His soul had been taken by the dark lord, Learisto; there was no way to bring it back. The child was merely six and was too young to have immortal blood flowing through his veins, like his parents. It was his only weakness.

Lexan became as a stone. She knelt on the floor, clutching her child. She moved not for days. Days turned into weeks, and weeks, into months, and for thousands of years, she knelt while still her Martek did not return. Had Martek broken his promise?

Martek saw the ship from far off. Frieza, it seems, was planning an unscheduled visit. Martek had read his mind far before he arrived. He had come to destroy the planet. After one hundred years of his tyranny over them, he would kill them as if they were nothing. It amused Martek, ever so slightly, that the reason for their demise would be that the Saiyans were growing too powerful. In a matter of generations, the Saiyans would have the strength to throw off the oppressive yoke of Frieza. Yet, this angered Martek greatly. To take a life without remorse was unthinkable. He would stop Frieza, and destroy him for his apathy.

"Foolish Saiya-Jin. How can he not know that by now I distract my enemy?" Learisto said to himself on the dark side of the planet. He, there, summoned for himself a Death Ball, capable of destroying a planet in moments, and there he waited for the right moment to strike.

The ship came to a halt, and Martek found that he had underestimated the size. The ship must have been tens of thousands of feet across, and at least a quarter mile wide. It was circular with ridges along the outside, colored yellow. He glared at the coming ship, he would not let his people be killed ruthlessly by a tyrant. He suddenly turned to the surface. He felt... something, no, someone charging from the surface to the ship. He was a Saiyan, a mercenary who had seen countless battles, and somehow managed to live on. He was very badly wounded from the previous engagement and greatly angered. His power level rose to a stunning fifty thousand, one of the highest levels Martek detected on the planet. Martek was in disbelief of how weak his people had become. He found the Saiyans name was Bardock. He rushed from the surfaces, enraged beyond reason, coming for Frieza's head. Apparently, Frieza's treachery had run deeper than it appeared. He had ordered the killing of all people under Bardock's command on a distant planet. Assuming he had killed them all, the soldier he had sent out left, and Bardock came back from that planet in an attempt to warn the Saiyans, with no avail. He then took it upon himself to slay the awful tyrant and liberate his race from their dictator. His aura showed blue as he raced to the ship. He paid Martek no heed and in fact probably thought he was one of Frieza's men. All he could envision right now was killing Frieza to avenge his comrades that were slain at his command.

The ship seemed to leak warriors against the lone Saiyan. There were at least one thousand strong. They came at Bardock, trying to kill him before he reached the ship, but an angry Saiyan is no one to challenge. He tore through the lines like it was paper. The fists thrown at him caught the space around him, but never the Saiyan himself. He slaughtered all of them only to have even more come at him.

Martek watched from a little ways off as Bardock went through line after line of warriors, with he himself already being severely wounded, was receiving deeper wounds. His head seemed to leak blood and the rest of his body gave plenty of other escape routes for the red liquid.

He finally made it to the ship and there, a shaft opened and from it, Lord Frieza emerged. He was a very small being, though he concealed his power very well.  
Bardock's right hand glowed with blue light. It shown brighter and brighter with each moment as his eyes cut into Frieza with a deathly visage. Though he stood in front of one of the most powerful beings in the universe, his demeanor showed no fear. He stood firmly against the tyrant. His hand burned with pain, but still he held it, this blast was going to be for vengeance. He remembered how Frieza's men dismembered them. How they had given them unworthy deaths, painful and long deaths, dragging it out to the last moments before all life was extinguished.

Bardock finally released his energy blast, which he poured his all of his anger, his hatred, his desire to kill Frieza.

Frieza balanced on his finger, a small orange ball of energy, which quickly expanded to a great size. Bardock's blast was absorbed into the ball, giving it more power. Frieza gave a hearty laugh as he pushed the ball forward, down toward the planet. Bardock and all of Frieza's living men were incinerated within the deadly attack.

Martek saw this move of destruction and jumped to stop it. He fired a blast toward the hideous thing, hopefully knocking it off course. The blast was absorbed like Bardock's and it trudged onward to the surface. Martek suddenly appeared in front of it, and gave it a mighty kick, sending it flying off into space and finding pleasure that it exploded nowhere near any place inhabited.

Frieza cringed and shuddered in fear. Who was this new power? He asked himself. Martek glared into Frieza's fear filled eyes. His spiked white hair and white fur on his body was something Frieza had never seen before.

"What are you?" Frieza pleaded and a scratchy voice.

"I am the Legend of the mighty race of Saiya-Jin. I am the defender of my people, and I will never let the likes of you, Frieza, destroy the people whom I fought to protect millennia ago! Your age of tyranny ends here!"

Frieza was afraid for a moment. Could it be possible that the Saiyans had an immortal protector? Could it be possible that this one's strength rivaled that of Lord Learisto?

"Bye, bye, Saiyans!"

Learisto released his Death Ball, letting it fall into the planet's surface and destroying any life that could have been.

The planet suddenly exploded behind Martek. It caught him off guard as he turned to find his people, burning and dying.

Martek stood speechless at what was unfolding just beyond his eyes. Frieza was amazed as well, but he wore a smile and was clapping at the planet's destruction. The world suddenly burst into oblivion as chunks of the surface flew to meet Martek and Frieza.

Frieza made haste and evacuated before anything happened to his ship, while Martek stood with his mouth gaping at what had happened. All those Saiyans, all those millions of Saiyans, gone, just like that, obliterated for no good reason other than spite.

A black being appeared in front of Martek. His eyes glowed red and his appearance was that of a Namek.

"LEARISTO!!"

"Greetings, Legend. Tidings of destruction to you." He laughed Satanically as Martek cringed and growled in anger, "You killed my people!"

"You abandoned your people!" Learisto spat back.

"I was fulfilling a promise, you just wanted to satisfy your sick mind!"

"Yes, I know. By the way, how's your wife and son? Last time I saw them, they weren't fairing well." He said with an evil smile that stretched across his malicious face.

"Oh, and by the way, compliments to you and Lexan on your son, I found him, extra tasty." He said licking his lips.

Martek's eyes grew to the size of watermelons. His mind refused to listen to what his hears told it they heard.

"You lie!" He screamed in disbelief

"Afraid not, but I wonder, like father, like son?"

Martek flew towards the demon in a rage fitting of his kind. Learisto grabbed Martek by the face and brought it close to his. His breathe was rancid and stagnant as Martek could feel his stomach churning at the first whiff.

"Fool, I killed you're maker, what makes you think you can kill me at your weakest form?!"

Martek's mouths was muffled by Learisto's large hands.

"I know I cannot kill you, but, I can make you forget..."

Learisto touched Martek with his other hand, absorbing his thoughts and leaving him nothing. When Learisto was finished, Martek lay in front of him, a normal form Saiya-Jin, in a comatose state. Learisto smiled, and materialized a Saiyan space pod. He shoved Martek inside and set it off to go wherever it took him. Learisto gave another wide smile, his supremacy, was complete...

Lexan blinked. She had been kneeling in this position for thousands of years, motionless, what made her blink now?

Martek... her mind whispered. She couldn't feel his true presence anymore. She turned her head to see the skeletal figure of her dead son laying in her arms. The skin and muscle had completely decayed away, and all that was left was bone. She dropped it, startled at first, but quickly remembered everything.

"Martek." She said aloud.

She felt he was still quite alive, but instead of knowing exactly where, it was very, very vague. Lexan stood up for the first time in ages. Her bones cracked and moaned for their misusage. She ran into her bedroom to find some clothing, she was going to find her husband if it was the last thing in her immortal life that she does. She knew she could simply materialize food, but her clothing would speak volumes on different worlds.  
Earth... Her mind told her. She knew not of what it was, but she knew that's where her love would be.

"I'm coming for you, my love, and I will not stop until I find you..." She told herself just as she left.

Her aura seemed to trail behind her as she made great haste out of the accursed castle. The people of the planet watched from their motorized vehicles as the streaming beauty from the castle flew like an angel towards the heavens, never to be seen again...


	4. The Rescue

Fifty years had passed. Martek, the Legend of the ancient Saiya-Jin, floated within the confines of a Saiyan space pod, in a coma. He was in his normal state with short raven hair spiked a few inches above his head. His arms and body had deflated to a normal sized degree of definition as the pod floated, inactively, across the vacuum of space. His tail, black in color, lay limply on his lap as he sit motionless, but he would soon awaken...

Lexan landed gracefully on the planet called Earth. She could not feel Martek, but there were definitely Saiyans, two full-blooded and three half-breeds. She assumed that flying would be considered extremely abnormal for the... what did they call themselves? Humans was it? It didn't matter now. She just needed to find Martek. She walked two miles into a city called Tokyo. She didn't know where she was. The gravity on this planet was incredibly weak, and it had strange continent pattern. She knew the other, potential, Saiyans lived a ways away from here, but she figured she'd better start looking. Though, Lexan had never seen Martek in a normal state, it would be more difficult than she first thought.

Lights suddenly went off in the tiny space pod. Though the engine was not active, other systems were still online. They woke Martek from his sleep as searing heat leaked into the tiny vessel. He was entering the atmosphere of a planet. He barely got glimpses of it from his tiny window before he collapsed back into his seat from exhaustion.

Fire raged outside the pod as they ripped through the top atmosphere. He cringed at the heat he was experiencing. The innards of the vessel began to melt and burn away.  
A force of Titanic proportions struck the pod from the outside. The fire subsided and the craft stopped moving. It was still smoking from the heat of it all, and the pod was badly bent. Martek was lucky it landed with the opening facing the outside. Martek broke through the door, escaping the hell that had ensnared him, only to meet the blistering cold. He shuddered but quickly pushed such emotions out of his head, out of reflex alone. He was dead tired and his clothes were in tatters. Slowly, he reached the penetration point of the small pod to find he had landed in a mountain, and beyond the mountain, was a desert. Martek sighed heavily as he found he had some walking to do. What else could he do? Sit there and rot? Hell no! He was the... the..., he did not remember. There he was, on a planet he did not know, not knowing who he is, how he got there, why he was there, or how to get off. Only one word turned over and over again in his beaten mind, "Lexan..." It repeated constantly until he could stand it no more. That word had no meaning to him whatsoever. He knew not what it was, nor why her remembered it at all. Sighing again, he picked up his feet one by one and moved forward. His feet alone felt like they weighed fifty pounds each. He staggered like a drunkard onward.

He suddenly fell. The ground beneath him gave way and crumbled under his weight. The ground gave way underneath Martek's hulking body and down he plunged seventy feet until he crashed into the rock below. Martek lifted his head out of the two feet of icy cold, white stuff on the ground. He felt no pain as he trudged onward. Deja vu struck him as it happened yet again, but it was one hundred feet. This time, there was merely inches of the same substance and below it, something just as cold but not nearly as forgiving. Martek again picked himself up, seeing the fine imprint he made on the mountain. He was dazed but continued walking. He did not let the same happen again, but he was quite unaware of what he was doing. All he remembered was blinking once and suddenly, he was walking across the vast desert, he blinked again, and he saw a mirage of civilization. He blinked a third time, and he was nearly at the door to some building. Not aware of his present appearance, he pushed the wooden object in a rectangular frame and it gave way, leading him into an even more mysterious place...

His clothes were ragged and torn as he stumbled into a bar. Some people ignored him, while other wondered who he was and why was he so beat? He looked just as normal as you or I standing roughly six foot five inches tall, with a wide chest and defined arms and legs. The man was obviously a pugilist of some type. The man knew not where he was, nor who he was. His head throbbed with pain of that only found in the abyss of hell and the ground swayed under him, as if he was on a swing. He walked into the bar, tripping over his own feet and fell over after entering a few feet into the room. He tried to push himself back up with his arms, only to collapse out of pure exhaustion and fall into almost a comatose state. The bar tender rushed to the phone and dialed 911, while the others gazed wide-eyed at the man, looking intently upon him, as if studying him.

"911 Emergency. The phone said."

"Yes, I need an ambulance and the 90 Bottles of Beer Bar off of Lencet Road immediately." The bartender requested desperately.

"What is the nature of your emergency?"

"A man has just come in, he looks real bad, like as if he was just in an explosion or something. He's collapsed on the floor right now, probably unconscious."

"Do you know if he was drinking at all?"

"No, he just walked in a one or two minutes ago."

"Can you please describe the man?"

"Yeah, he looks like he's six feet... maybe five or six inches tall, uh... he looks to be about one hundred ninety, two hundred pounds, and really muscular."

"Alright, an ambulance has just been dispatched, they should arrive in about five to ten minutes."

"Alright, thank you."

The bartender turned around, only to see his loyal customers huddled around the unconscious fellow, examining him almost. The bartender muscled his way to the front to see what everyone else was looking at. Once he saw it, he put his hand over his mouth and stepped back in bewilderment. The man, had a tail.

Beep...beep...beep...

'I'm surprised he's still alive...'

'You... seen... ace pod...'

'He is... finetly not human.'

The strange man phased in and out of conscious, safely contained within the confines of a hospital. The incessant beeping was driving him mad and he lay on a bed with wires covering his skin. He was dead tired, but he did not want to spend an extra second in this prison if he could help it.

This place is no place for me. After all, I am... He thought. He could not remember his name, his age, nor anything about him. He wanted to call for someone, but he did not remember how to speak, such was the extent of his amnesia.

Suddenly, a third man stepped into the room, in addition to the two already in the cramped hospital room. The man in a white coat sat in a chair right next to the bed, pulled the clipboard from under his arm, found a pen in his pocket, clicked it and looked toward the prisoner.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" The white-coated man said.

Martek did not say anything. Instead subconsciously, his mind was working out the syntaxes and sounds of the language in use. It was a few seconds of awkwardly looking at the man before he could piece together anything resembling words.

"…I… think I am alright." He said sounding mechanically.

"Well, that's good, can you tell me your name?"

"I… I don't remember."

"Umm.. Okay then, how about you age."

"I... don't know that either."

"Okay, how about family."

"I don't remember if I have any."

"Do you remember anything?"

"No. I think I am just… remembering how to speak."

"How to speak? Surely you have some education, you look to be about in high school."

"I am sorry. I don't remember anything about… education."

"Can you tell me what this is?" The doctor asked while holding Martek's tail up."

"…A tail?"

"Whose tail?"

Martek took it into his own hands and pulled on it. He immediately felts the stretching of skin on his lower back. He then replied slowly, "My tail?"

"That's right. Now look around this room, do any of us three have tails?"

Martek inspected the orderlies and the doctor then said slowly, "No?"

"That's right. You are very different from us. You look the same but you have a tail. If we could have drawn blood from you, we would know more, but the needles break against your skin."

"I am… different?"

"Yes. Do you remember anything about a fireball in the sky earlier today?"

"Fire…ball? No… I think… Yes, I remember fire, but… no ball of it."

The doctor nodded to an orderly and he switched on the television. Martek saw a woman talking about something flying over the sky. She said 'fireball' more than once and there were several back yard footages of the event.

"It's been all over the news all day, a fireball from the sky crashed into the desert just outside the city, it might have even hit the mountain. There were tracks, dragging tracks, that led from the desert and ended up in the 90 Bottles of Beer Bar, where we picked you up."

"I… do not understand."

"You crash landed from that fireball. You are not from this planet and-"

Without warning, an explosion penetrated the wall of the room. There levitated two men, one had a stern face with his hand out stretched, the other had a bit more happy-go-lucky personality. Both were incredibly defined in body. One was dressed in a skintight blue outfit that amplified his muscle size, while the other was dressed in a baggy orange equip with a blue undershirt.

"Vegeta! I told you _not_ to blast a hole, we could just go through the hospital to get him!" Yelled the one with an orange suit.

"Quiet, Kakarot! This is much easier and effective than you pathetic diplomatic ways of getting things done, clown! Now come on, if we are to prove that he is a Sayian, we must get him to Bulma right away! Who knows what these humans have been doing to him." Replied the one in blue.

"Alright fine! but next time, we do it my way!"

The blue suited one, apparently named Vegeta, growled and nodded reluctantly as they both floated in and picked Martek up.

"What do you guys want with me?" He said.

"We'll ask the questions later, the only thing we have to do now is get you fixed up."

The duo got under both of his arms and carried him out and flew towards the south.


	5. Leahanna

The man suddenly came to. Unforgiving light surged into his eyes, giving them no time to compensate for the light. He squinted, then sat up. He was in a laboratory of some kind. There were intricate instruments everywhere. He saw a small tube running from one of his veins to some computer. He pulled out the small needle, then covered his ears as alarms went off all over the place. Red lights flashes and sirens released their deafening roars, only to subside moments later. A woman walked into the room, followed by the two men that carried him off. She had a very kind look to her and her body was in great shape. She had natural turquoise hair that came down to her shoulders. She carried a clipboard under her arm and she walked over to the device that the tube from his arm was connected to. She removed a disc and inserted it into a larger computer. It came to life and beeped constantly. While they were waiting, she smiled to him and said, "Well, hello!"

"Um, Hello." He replied.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine, I guess."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Why are you asking me the same questions that man was asking me when those two rescued?" He asked pointing to the pair.

"Woman! Get to the point! You! Are you a Saiyan?" Growled the one in blue.

"Saiyan...?"

"Well, he does have a tail, so he's gotta be." The one in orange replied.

"Sorry, Goku, not true." The woman replied, "The test results says he isn't."

"But how?" The one named Goku asked.

"I dunno. I used both of your samples and compared it to his, once I got the needle in. I told the computer to look for any similarities that would make him a Saiyan, and, actually, his blood doesn't match up with anything on file."

"The man said earlier that they could not get any needle in. How could you?"

"Oh, we use highly, _highly_ specialized equipment here. I had to use an extremely rare isotope of a titanium hybrid metal and weaved diamond and depleted uranium in it. It's the only one of its kind."

Martek looked at her blankly, not understanding a word which was uttered. Seeing this, she laughed in spite of herself and said, "Bottom line, they don't have what I do. That's the only needle that can pierce your skin, and even so, it was difficult."

"You said he wasn't Saiyan. How is that possible?" The one in blue inquired.  
"I wish I could tell you, Vegeta. Hold on a sec. I'm gonna check his power level."

She left the room and he was left with Goku and Vegeta.

"What is a Saiyan?" He asked them.

"First," Vegeta snarled, "You will give us a name."

"Name... I... I don't have one..."

"Impossible, everyone has a name!"

"Vegeta, he did kinda crash land into a mountain and walk two hundred miles through a desert. It is possible that he doesn't remember."

"Kakarot, you are the only Saiyan I've ever heard of losing his memory. Just because it happened to you doesn't mean it happens to everyone." Vegeta snapped.

Goku scratched the back of his head and said with an uneasy grin, "Heh… sorry."

"I wanna see the space man!" Said a voice from the hallway outside the room.

"I'll see him first!" Another voice contested.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

The door suddenly burst forth, bearing two children. One had short purple hair and resembled the woman who was in here. The other, quite obviously, belonged to the one named Goku. They both stared at him like he was an idol of some sort.

"Wow... What's you're name, Mister?" Goku's boy asked.

"Why do people keep asking me that question?!" He said as he slid off the table angrily. He walked over to a window and stared.

Suddenly, another computer came online. It shuffled through numbers as it increased to the fifteenth magnitude, only to decrease directly to zero afterwards. On the bottom of the screen, an 'error' sign flashed.

The woman walked in with a puzzled face.

"Error? I just checked the systems a few minutes ago. How can there possibly be an error?"

"Just fix it, woman, so we can see how strong he is."

"Why does it matter?" The man said.

"Saiyans are naturally stronger than humans. If your power level is at least in the thousands, then you're a Saiyan."

"Can you tell me how old you are?" The woman asked.

"I have no idea."

"I can run some tests on the blood I drew to see if I can find anything, but you look about Gohan's age. He's seventeen."

Someone suddenly poked his head through the doorway, "Did I hear my name?"

"Yes, you did." The woman replied.

"What's up Bulma?" Gohan asked.

"Assuming that he's well enough, can you take this young man to school with you? As long as he tucks his tail in his pants, he should be fine."

'School...' He mind said to him. 'Where have I heard that before?' The word Pugnatris flashed in his head, but he paid it no heed.

"Yeah, sure. Hey man, what's your name?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled.

"Okay, man, I'm sorry."

Vegeta suddenly walked over to him, spun him around, and gave him a shot in the gut. He barely flinched, partially because he couldn't intuit what was going to happen, but mostly because his reflex was to not back down. He was as surprised as Vegeta to see he did no budge.

"He's definitely a Saiyan." Vegeta declared.

"How do you know?" Gohan asked.

"That punch would have made your father squirm, and he did not move. Now that that's established, we can't exactly go around calling him 'Hey you.'"

"How about, Mark?" Bulma said.

'Martek...' His mind said. For some reason, that word seemed very familiar to him. He dug into his mind for anything that would be relevant, but found nothing.

"That's not a Saiyan name!" Vegeta growled.

"I know that Vegeta, but it suits him, dontcha think?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna havta agree with Bulma on this one Vegeta." Goku said.

"Yeah, I'm with dad." Gohan echoed.

"Tch…Fine, it matters not to me-"

Vegeta, Gohan and Goku spun around to the window. They all sensed a strong ki coming.

"Another Saiyan?" Gohan asked in surprise.

They all ran outside, while... Mark remained in the lab still, debating if he should go or not.

"Come on, Mark." Gohan coaxed.

It took him a second to realize he was being spoken to. He looked up, then decided to follow.

Lexan landed outside the building labeled, 'Capsule Corp'. She knew the Saiya-Jins, errr.. the Saiyans were inside. She wrapped her tail around her waist. She was wearing a black tank top with black, baggy pants to go with it; she figured she would not look too foreign. As she landed, she was greeted with the two full-blooded Saiyans and only one of the half-breeds. There was one other that came out moments later. He was the one she considered the most. He was absolutely gorgeous. His hair stood straight up giving him roughly four inches in height. His face was flawless as if he was carved like a Greek god. His skin was simply perfect, unblemished and with the most subtle tan, adding to his pure beauty. His rippling muscles under his equip made her think for a moment that he might be Martek.

'After thousands of years without him, I've finally found him!' Her mind said.  
'No, wait. I can't jump to conclusions here. We'll wait and see.' She told herself moments later.

"Hello." She said out loud to the group.

She got no response as the one in blue simply glared at her. The other two were practically drooling over her.

"My name is Le..." She stopped herself, she couldn't say her real name, Learisto could have familiars about.

"Leahanna." She finally said.

"Sounds Saiyan enough." The one in blue answered.

"I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans," He continued, "To my right is Kakarot, son of Bardock, and to my left, his son Gohan. Tell me, what province are you from."

"Uhhh..." Her mind groped for an answer, she forgot to think everything through and never saw this question coming. She answered after a few moments, "I was... dispatched... as a child. I do not know my parents."

"Very well, what planet then."

'Shit!' Her mind yelled. She was getting frustrated, she was tired after the journey and she did not feel like making up answers now. But she had no choice. She tried to remember the planet on which she lived with Martek in their castle. Now she wished she knew more about their culture instead of ignoring them. She eventually said, "Planet... Canan."

"Never heard of it." He responded with his arms crossed.

"Vegeta, enough with the inquisition already. Hi, I'm Goku, Vegeta calls me

Kakarot, its my Saiyan name. That's my son, Gohan and my other son is inside, he's Goten."

"Hi!" A feminine voice called right outside the door.

"I hope these guys aren't bothering you too much. I'm Bulma." The woman said with a smile.

Lexan walked past the prince and the drooling ones to greet her.

"I'm Leahanna." She said shaking Bulma's hand.

"I'm sorry if we're a bit apprehensive around you. In the past, the Saiyans that visited this planet weren't exactly interested in public relations if you understand what I'm saying, Vegeta being one of those events," She shot a glance at Vegeta who scowled at his wife, then she said, "Please come in." Bulma responded.

'I KNOW I know her from somewhere!' Martek's mind screamed at him. He tried with all his might to remember. Leahanna and Lexan. The names were similar, but they were different. But her face, her hair, her skin, her body, he knew her from somewhere, he just knew he did. He saw her walk inside and in an instant, committed himself to follow, he wanted to learn all he could about her.

"Coffee?" Bulma asked Lexan.

"Uhh... sure, why not." She responded.

She was sitting in the kitchen at the dinner table. Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta walked in. It seemed Vegeta wanted to interrogate further. Mark listened intently from their living room, right next to the kitchen.

Gohan sat right across from Lexan with hearts in his eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked while clearly staring at her.

Bulma gasped at his audacity while Vegeta smirked at his stupidity.

"Uhh.. yes actually." She responded in annoyance.

"Well then let me tell you exactly how beautiful you really-"

"Don't even try it. I a little older than you." She brusquely interrupted. He was getting on her nerves and she was not thinking clearly. She knew him all of ten minutes and already did not like him at all, too lustful.

"Oh really? And how old is that, darling?"

Mark was really getting sick of this guy. It was clear she had no interest in him, and only now was he learning social graces.

"I'm five thousand eight hundred and thirty two years old, darling." She said nonchalantly, exaggerating the 'darling' part.

Silence screamed through the kitchen. Mark gasped in disbelief. How was that possible? He asked himself.

Lexan continued, "I an one of the few remaining people of the first planet of the Saiya-Jins."

"Impossible!" Vegeta spat, "You can't be one of the legendary Saiya-Jin."

"Actually I am, in fact, I am the wife to the Legend of the Saiya-Jin."

Vegeta was obviously vexed.

"The LEGEND??!!" He roared. The Legend was only spoken of in myth on the Planet Vegeta, a way to tell the origin of the Saiyans. Never for a moment did he think it true.

"The Legend who was borne of the Uber Oozaru?" He asked.

"Yup, that's the one, my husband. Tell me, what are your ascendancy capabilities?" Lexan asked in a curious manner.

"Kakarot and I can both reach four, Gohan can reach ascended." Vegeta answered.

"Hey, I can reach the third one now!" Gohan objected.

She began to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?!" Vegeta demanded.

"The Legend, my husband, could reach ten."

The room went silent yet again. Vegeta was clearly on edge, Goku and Gohan were simply trying to figure out what they just heard.

"What's his power level?" Gohan asked.

"He doesn't have one."

Everyone in the room looked to each other in horror. Lexan was suddenly worried yet intently interested in their concern.

"Leahanna," Bulma spoke, "There was one before you who Goku and Vegeta brought in. He didn't know anything about himself, not even his name. We named him Mark but anyways, we tried to find his power level before you came and, well...

"Yes, and?" Lexan coaxed.

"He... he didn't have one."


	6. School

Mark suddenly realized they were talking about him. He silently ran out of there, not wanting to face anymore questions, and went up the stairs he conveniently found next to the room, and down the vast hallway filled with countless rooms. He randomly picked one, threw open the door, and locked himself inside.

He flicked the lights on to reveal a bedroom. It was very tidy and comely. The bed was king sized with a balcony. To the left of the bed was a bathroom complete with a shower and bathtub. Curiously, he went threw the wardrobes and found nothing.

'This must be a bedroom.' He thought to himself trying to piece together vocabulary. He went over and sat on the soft mattress on the huge bed. He had had a bed like this once, his mind told him. He was beginning to pay less and less attention to what his head told him every time it spoke. Then a single thought flew across his mind, there was a woman next to him, lying in a bed as big as this. Her hair was black and silky, her skin smooth and flawless and her eyelids, closed in peaceful slumber. He suddenly awoke from this dream to find himself strangely tired. He lay atop the covers of the bed, and drifted to sleep...

A planet came into focus. The beings that inhabited it were strong and prosperous. He was watching as the planet became populated only to have it explode in his face. There, a giant ape, black in color was glowing red eyes, lead the people from that planet to another, then to see the black ape abandon his people to live on there own. He then saw the people live chaotically with one another. They eventually calmed down and formed government. A being came out of nowhere; his hair was long, spiked and white. He had hair on his body, white as well. He kicked away some sort of attack, then the planet exploded from behind him.

Suddenly, two fiery eyes exploded in front of him. He stepped back, trying to get away from the visage with no avail.

"You're son's soul, is mine!" He declared. He screamed a horrible war cry of sorrow and of hatred as he grabbed his head...

Mark screamed as he sat up in his bed. He was in a cold sweat, panting as if he had just ran fifty miles. He rolled off the bed onto his knees, then onto all fours. Still panting he slowly stood up and took off his drenched shirt. He heard voices outside the door, but it mattered not to him. It was about eight in the evening and the sun was just going down.

Suddenly the door opened. Bulma stood at the entryway, seeing what the disturbance was all about.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mark! I didn't know you were in-"

"It's alright." He interrupted.

"We've been looking for you."

"I know."

She looked over him, sweating like a pig and panting like he had just ran a marathon.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing of your concern." Mark responded.

"Leahanna wanted to talk to you."

"I know it."

"She thinks-"

"I know what she thinks." He lied.

"Do you think-"

"I don't know what to think. I have absolutely no memory of the past. It's all a blank. I couldn't even tell you my name. I've had to learn how to speak throughout the course of this day." He said angrily.

"It is possible that amnesia-"

"That… just doesn't seem right."

"How so?"

"Because… for some reason, I know I should be able to…," He fumbled for words, "…to be more capable than I am. I look to be as old as the one who calls himself Gohan, and yet, I feel as one of the children. When I think to myself, all the places I should have memory are black, empty. If I had this… amnesia, I should at least have an echo of a memory. But I do not."

"I guess that's sound reasoning. I would explain why your speech has been limited and sounding like it's forced. Don't worry, I'll run some tests on the samples of blood I drew and we'll get to the bottom of this."

He wondered if he should tell her about the reactions to certain words he's been having. Almost like an entity in his mind still remembered everything and was trying to jumpstart his mind again. In the end he decided against it.

"Well, my purpose in finding you was to ask you if you would like to go with Gohan to school tomorrow. Chi-Chi and I are willing to arrange it."

"Chi-Chi?"

"Oh, you haven't met Goku's wife yet."

"Oh, well, I suppose. Uhh.. May I-"

"Yes, you may stay here. Leahanna will be sleeping next door."

"Bulma."

"Yes?"

"When you get the chance, could you tell Leahanna that she can talk to me when she wants to? If she can help me remember something, anything, I would be in her…"

"Debt?"

"Yes… debt, forever."

Bulma giggled and said, "Alright then, I'll find her, but then I'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you, Bulma."

Martek waited on the edge of his bed, not know what to expect. He stood up and walked out to the balcony and brooded over everything that had transpired today. He felt the need to be ready for anything despite the fact that his extreme memory loss would give him a severe disadvantage, but then he realized, the point of this meeting was not to win it, it was to help Leahanna and hopefully in turn, help himself as well.

He heard someone come in his door and close it after they came in. Their footsteps were light which told him it was a female; the movement toward him was graceful yet purposeful, which told him it was Leahanna. All this occurred to him subconsciously, it wasn't until she actually spoke to him that he realized who it was.

"Martek?" She asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"I am sorry, Leahanna, that name means nothing to be. With all that I am

realizing, I might be whoever it is you seek, but my memory is hopelessly lost." Mark replied facing away from her into the city.

"I think you might be the one I seek too. I have been searching for quite a long time. If you are who I think you are, then I have found my husband at last." She said as she walked to join him on the balcony.

"Tell me, what manner of person would your husband be in order to… allow you to live for so long to search for him?"

Leahanna smiled at Mark then said, "Long ago, my husband, Martek, was born an orphan on my home planet called, Saiya-Jin. Even as a child, he power far exceeded even the strongest that had come before him. Since no one had claimed him as their own when he was baby, he became a burden of the government. They decided that given his extraordinary strength, he would become the ultimate weapon of my people. They placed him in the best training school they had to offer in order to mold his body into a war machine. They did well. But in the end, they failed because they had succeeded. He became stronger than even they could control. He ran from them and sought his father, the Uber Oozaru, Icon of Light in the universe. The Uber Oozaru granted him power worthy of a deity, making him a god in his own right. At this point, I had… actually died trying to tell him this, but the Uber Oozaru allowed him to bring me back from the grave. He made me immortal, to share my life with his. The price of which was incredibly deep. He had to step in and become the Great Icon of Light after the passing of the Uber Oozaru."

"But wasn't this Uber Oozaru immortal as well?"

"Yes, but a prevailing force in the universe called for his death. The force of Balance. My husband had to equal his strength during the confrontation of Learisto, the Great Icon of Darkness. Because of it, mortality descended upon them both, but it was the Uber Oozaru who sacrificed himself in the end. My husband then guided us to a new planet, we took it by rite of conquest, and then my husband and I left since he promised not to govern them like a tyrant. After millennia of watching over them, he had to return because Learisto threatened to strike again. After that I do not know what happened, but I can guess."

"What do you think happened?"

"Learisto knew he couldn't kill him. But he could neutralize him without his death. So he purged his memory. He probably didn't account for his wife seeking him out and helping him to restore that which he lost, which is why I'm here. If you are my husband, then I will help you in any way I can. If I can get you to remember, somehow, then my searching will not be for nothing and Learisto would not have succeeded. Though my husband told me the workings of an immortal cannot be undone, there must be someway. Someway."

Mark took this all in. For a moment, he believed he was the one she was looking for, but it was impossible to know if he was right. Then he said, "We'll see what Bulma's tests reveal tomorrow, but as for me, I need to rest. Thank you though, for sharing your story with me. I can only pray that I am the one you are searching for."

And with that he walked back into his room to go to bed. Leahanna floated up from his balcony to her own and sadly walked into the darkness and loneliness of her own bed.

Mark tried sleeping, but more dreams would come to haunt his every attempt. So he sat awake watching the dawn as it spread it's red light across the horizon. He felt a tingling sensation in his eyes as he felt something in the back of his mind, waiting to jump at him. Another memory hit Mark, this time, with tremendous force. He closed his eyes violently, and grabbed his head as the thought gave him pain.

He saw a vast valley, with a river flowing at the base. The sun was setting in the west and he had in his arms a beautiful angel. That memory set off a chain of others as it poured into his head like a cascade of agony. He saw the angel yet again, standing before him, She dropped to the ground at the shot of a weapon.  
He was digging into the ground and suddenly pulled someone out from under it. He put a small bean into the mouth of the cadaverous being, as he watched slowly as the person gained life.

He was sleeping within a small group and saw a huge, ape-like creature flying to them. It asked for him to follow it as it lead him off into the night.

Mark suddenly came back into reality. He was again drenched in a sweat and again he was panting wildly. His body dripped with the salty fluid, but he felt someone against his back. He removed his hands from his head and reached behind him, to feel a slender female body...

She was startled as suddenly he switched their positions, placing her beneath him. She had heard his moans of pain and decided to investigate to find him kneeling with his hands clamped on his head. She had ran to him and begun to shake him when he suddenly flipped her. When he saw it was her, he quickly got up and turned around to have his back facing her.

"I'm sorry." He said coldly.

"It's okay. Are you alright..." She trailed off. His body was absolutely amazing to her. Even his back was defined as hell. She let her eyes linger as they trailed farther and farther down...

"I'm fine." He said turning to face her. She looked to his eyes, his deep, tormented eyes. They told of countless years of pain and sorrow.

The door suddenly opened and a stalwart being's outline filled it.

"Trying to get some action, Leahanna?" Vegeta said with a strange tone.

"Vegeta… you will leave now. This does not concern you." Mark replied coldly.

"How dare you speak to me like that you insolent rat!"

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" Mark said as he looked into his eyes. The action of which sent chills done Vegeta's spine. He truly felt afraid of this… this boy of in front of him.

"No, but you will be, my friend, you will be." Vegeta said as he quickly regained his demeanor and left the room, closing the door. They heard footsteps as he continued down the hall, and eventually to the stairs.

Mark turned to Leahanna and said, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower before I have to leave for school."

Mark turned to the bathroom and shut the door. Leahanna could do nothing as she heard the sounds of running water fill the room and she was left there to ponder.

'He must be Martek, his voice is exactly the same. And his body is at least a parallel… But no definite proof yet. I'll have to wait longer, perhaps until the blood tests are done.' She thought.

Mark and Gohan finally arrived at the school building. I was considered a pretty large school as it had about one thousand students. The front was graced with Corinthian styled pillars and a bell tower. In front of the building and across the vast, green lawn, there stood an incredible visage of the school's mascot, The Warrior. It was a bronze statue of a huge, barbarian looking man with a sword in one hand and in the other an axe, forming an 'X' in front of his grimacing face. Students swarmed around the entrance of the building, not wanting to be late.

Mark was wearing what he was yesterday, baggy black pants and his skin-tight muscle shirt, though it had been washed. He stood next to Gohan saying nothing, just wondering what the day would hold for him.

The bell sounded and everyone poured into the halls. Gohan and Mark waited a bit for the mob to die down before attempting to enter into the school. Eventually, they made it inside, Gohan introduced him to the Headmaster of the school, though it was not a very good first impression. Apparently, what Mark was wearing was deemed inappropriate for school wear, namely the shirt. He also suggested that Mark wear more color instead of a black, but he paid no attention to that comment. He found the color he was wearing to be completely irrelevant.

Mark soon learned that there were worse things in this school than sticklers to the dress code. As he walked the halls, following Gohan to the first class, he heard people talking about him.

"Whoa, did you see that kid?"

"What the hell is he wearing?"

"Is he gay or something?"

Simply a few things his sensitive ears received. One of the particularly arrogant people walked right into his face, despite what he saw, or didn't see due to his dark sunglasses inside the building.

"So, how you doin'?" He said with a heavy lisp.

Mark paid him no heed and continued to walk.

"Come back here, you sexy beast!" He said again with the lisp. He came right behind Mark and grabbed at his butt. Mark ripped around and nailed him right in the jaw with his heavy foot. The poor boy spun several times in the air before smashing his sunglasses on the hard floor. His mouth was bloodied and his nose and jaw were broken. A crowd soon formed around the two as Mark continued to glare at his foe. A bigger opponent stepped into the circle. He looked down to the guy on the ground then looked right into Mark's eyes, matching his glare.

"Dude, you mess with my brother, you mess with me!" He said pointing his finger right into Mark's face.

"You take your sorry, gothic, gay, punk-ass outa here before I kill you!" He demanded sticking his finger inches away from Mark's face.

'Shotius...' His mind said. He grimaced and looked away, crossing his arms.

"Oh my God, he IS gay!" Someone from the crowd yelled.

Mark suddenly looked up, trying to find the culprit of the remark. The bulky man in front of him was all he was able to see, him and his fat finger in Mark's face.

'Don't mess with me!' A memory screamed.

'I'll kill you! I'll beat you! I'll surpass you!'

"SHUT UP, SHOTIUS!!" Mark yelled at the top of his lungs.

Silence filled the hallway, everyone was a little shocked at his explosive words.

"Dude, who the hell is Shotius?" The young man said.

"His gay lover!" Someone else from the crowd yelled. Laughter erupted from the crowd as Mark found himself getting very, very angry. He bent his knees and clenched his fists at the side of his body, only to be pulled back from the crowd and put to the side.

It was Gohan.

"Mark, I know you can easily beat those guys up, but you can't. You need to stay at this school, man, just ignore them." He coaxed.

Mark slowly lessened the tension throughout his body and breathed normally.

'It's gonna be a long fuckin' week.' Mark told himself.


	7. The Dance

That day was the longest day of Mark's remembered life. Everywhere he went, people were asking, 'Who's Shotius, Why did you yell that' yeah, like they cared at all, Mark thought. He had taken enough crap for the day, and it was only lunch period. Four more forty five-minute classes awaited him still so he could die of boredom. He did not eat anything that lunch period but he saw Gohan practically inhaling his food. Mark literally saw Gohan's tray full of food, he blinked and three quarters of it were gone. He could hardly believe his eyes, nor could anyone else, but they were used to this because it was an everyday occurrence. Mark turned to Gohan and said, "I'm gonna take a look around."

"Umkay, jus don go too gulp fa." Gohan said in-between bites.

Mark gave a small smirk and walked away.

The halls were filled with posters that day. Apparently, there was a dance this Friday. It was a Tuesday so he had a while to go, but, 'Hell, why not. I'll ask Leahanna to go.' He told himself. He smiled to himself at his bravery. To even imagine that angelic being going with HIM to a dance was unthinkable. He was practically a weed to the gorgeous rose, but maybe it was an opportunity for him to learn if he was her husband. Granted, he was built, but beauty is something reserved for a select few, and she had lots of it. He saw the way Gohan and Goku were drooling over her when she first arrived.

'I'll make them sick with envy.' His mind said. He could not get over how familiar she looked. It was as if he had lived with her some time ago.

'Maybe in another life.' His mind told him.

He sighed and smiled as he continued down the hallway, picking up a poster that fell and putting it into his pocket

The rest of the week was nothing but a blur. He kept constantly isolated from everyone, staying in his room with the shades down when he was at Capsule Corp. The only time of day you could catch a glimpse of him, besides at school, was at sunset. Then, he emerged from his the abysmal darkness of his cryptic room and reveled in the last moments of the ending light, gorging and absorbing its beauty. It was during this time when Leahanna watched him from her room. She would peer through her window to see him valiantly standing in the diminishing sunlight, eyes slightly squinted and more so with the occasional wind. His outfit was still a black one, but with a buttoned down shirt this time. She would gaze into his dark, occult eyes in utter amazement, while he stood like a shaman. He would set his hands on the railing and watch the sun until you could see no more, and sometimes, beyond that. Thursday, he waited until the night was pitch before considering if he should enter the darkness of his room. It was late May during this time, so the nights were filled with the warmth of the day. Mark stilled donned his black pants, boots and shirt, while others were sweating out of their minds with shorts on.

It was that Thursday night that Mark decided to ask Leahanna to the dance. He pulled the poster out from his pocket, read it over for the millionth time, then looked to the sky, as if for divine inspiration. It would have appeared he got what he wanted as he exited the warm night to feel the air-conditioned room.

Leahanna watched as the darkness absorbed him like every other day, but now, he seemed strangely resolute in something. She saw the paper in his hand, but knew not what it was.

There was a loud knock at the door. Leahanna jumped, startled at the sudden noise.

"Come in." She managed to say after quickly recovering from the shock.  
Mark stepped in, hands behind his back and eyes looking directly into Leahanna's.

"Leahanna..." He said with the intent of asking a question.

"Yes?"

"There's this thing on Friday, it's uhh.. actually a dance, sort of, thing, and well, I'm not doing anything, and I was kinda hoping you weren't so that we could, umm, maybe... go?" He said very nervously.

Leahanna's face brightened with a heavenly smile and said, "Sure, sure it'll be fun." She got up and gave Mark a big hug and a... kiss on the cheek. A memory hit Mark, the valley, the girl, the kiss, it made Mark twitch while still in their embrace, thus causing it to break.

"Are you okay, Mark?"

"Uhh, yeah, I'll be fine. It's just… sometimes I feel like my body is trying to remember something, but it always disappears before I can think about it." He said while looking at the floor. He handed her the poster and before he left, he turned to her and asked, "Leahanna, did Bulma ever find anything from those tests?" He said as he walked out the door.

"I haven't talked to her about it yet, but I suspect she did. I'll ask her later."

Mark then left her room. She looked the poster over and found it was a typical poster meant to attract adolescents. She had seen such things on other planets before coming here and as well at Pugnatris for the annual dance. You would not believe how many Saiya-Jins she turned down in one day. It was like all of the Saiya-Jin from year thirteen through twenty wanted to go with her, but none received such a pleasure. She looked it over to make sure she would not infringe on the dress code, she had heard how Mark got pulled aside on the first day, also if there would be a fee.

When she finished taking note of everything necessary, she placed it on her desk and exited the room, she needed to talk with Bulma.

"So, I'll control some of the people there to see if he remembers anything, and if he does, I'll just have use them to beat the living crap out of him." Learisto gave a morbid smile as he gazed into his orb, watching Martek's every move, waiting for him to slip up...

Leahanna knocked on the door to Bulma's office. When no answer came, she turned the knob slightly to find the room was dark and empty.

'Where the bloody hell could she be?' She asked herself. She closed her eyes and focused, trying to sense where her energy pattern would be.

She found it, outside, with another energy pattern very close... very, very close. It was Vegeta's sign, he and Bulma were... preoccupied at the moment. Leahanna chuckled a bit, and decided she could look for her at a more convenient time.

She returned to her room to think about what to wear tomorrow. She did not have very much at all, simply because she was not planning on going to a dance while trying to find Martek. She'll have to ask someone for a skirt or something, a girl wearing baggy pants, she guessed, was not the most stylish of things to wear. She would have to find something mildly attractive before seven in the evening tomorrow. She had a good feeling that Mark would remember tomorrow night for the rest of his life and besides, it would feel good to act exactly as young as she looked.

As soon as she felt Bulma and Vegeta separate, she went in search of her. She found Bulma in her office and found her working on something or another, eagerly typing away at a keyboard.

"Bulma?"

"Oh, hi, Leahanna. Come on in."

"Thank you. I was just wondering, have Mark's tests been completed?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you first about that, since, you know, you think he may be your husband and all."

"Did you find anything?"

"Actually, a lot. Okay, I could just give you the encyclopedia that is Mark's tests results, but I'll give you the shorthand version. Do you know about DNA at all?"

"Yes, it was a long time ago, but we covered it when I was about eight years old. By age twelve we had to memorize our own personal genome."

Bulma blinked unbelievingly at Leahanna for a moment or two then continued, "Right… okay then so you know about the Saiya-Jin DNA sequence then, right?"

"Right, sixteen base pairs, quadruple helix."

"Correct. Now, in most people, as they age, the body replicates the DNA shorter and shorter. Not in Mark. In fact, comparing it to Goku's and Vegeta's, I've found conclusively, through various assumptions that Mark hasn't aged since he was fourteen."

"My husband became the Legend when he was that old."

"Well, that's one set of evidence pointing towards what we hope. The next set is here. Every Saiyan has extremely specialized glands passed down through their ancestry, the Saiya-Jins I suppose, that allows them the abilities they do."

"You're speaking of energy manipulations."

"Right. Usually, in weaker Saiyans, those glands are few and far between, let's say arbitrarily five percent of their mass. Goku and Vegeta, two very strong Saiyans, have it at about forty one and forty percent respectively. Mark, on the other hand has, brace yourself, one hundred percent. Every part of his body is packed with these glands, even his neurons are capable of it. I've never seen this before in anyone."

"What exactly do the glands do?"

"Tightly kept secret, but I've actually proven that the source of the energy they use is fifth dimensional dark matter. Those glands are actually pulsating in the fourth and fifth dimensions. They absorb energy from there, and since the energy is highly volatile in our dimension, the release is higher than Einstein's equation."

"Einstein?"

"Oh, right, famous physicist, derived the modern theory of space, all you really need to know is Emc2. The issue being that that equation is only correct in our own three dimensions."

"So… could this be why Mark's power level came up as an error?"

"It's exactly why that happened. Since Mark's entire body is composed on some level of these glands, the amount of dark matter he can bring in is more or less infinite since his entire body can resonate with it. So in the power level equation, we would basically have infinity divided by zero. In computer terms: 'error.'"

Leahanna looked at Bulma and as if she was thinking the same thing as Leahanna, she said with quiet excitement, "I think we have a winner."

"Bulma, thank you so much for doing this. If there's anything I can do to repay you, say it and it is done."

"It was no trouble, and believe or not, it was rather fun discovering that Mark was a god, basically anyway."

Leahanna hugged her, then went back to her room with the knowledge that her husband slept maybe twenty feet away.

The school day crawled slower than a slug on ice. Mark practically slept in his classes, getting caught once but ending up teaching the teacher something. His speech now equaled that of most professors and since, somehow, he was able to learn on a blatanly geometric rate(something he found out himself), all he really needed to be taught was rudimentary arithmetic and language, eventually he would have figured the rest out.

All day long, the school was humming with the coming dance. Posters and drinks were being set up along with speakers taller than Mark. Gohan got asked by someone named Videl to go, Gohan told him later. Mark himself was asked by two girls, both of which were ugly, green witches compared to Leahanna. Mark dismissed them gently, giving them the truly gentleman's reply of, "I'm sorry, ladies, but I do not find myself worthy enough to step in your shadows much less with a dance to you. In addition, I have unfortunately (He really hated to lie like this) scheduled to go with someone else, but perhaps I will see you both there." And he gave a wink and a smile and walked away, leaving the girls completely breathless.

Mark had some time to kill at the end of the day, though he desperately wanted to get back to Capsule Corp, he figured it would be pointless going there and waiting, he might as well keep himself occupied. He went into the school weight room to do some light lifting. Inside the room, he found guys with bigger necks than legs. Big, beefy, masculine, smelly, sweaty, adolescent boys filled the room with arms thicker than most bank vaults. Mark simply ignored them as he took a forty-five pound bar from a bench press rack. He found a few fifty pound plates lying around, so he piled them on each side and clipped the ends. There were five fifty-pound plates on each side. Most guys laughed at him, thinking it was impossible to even think about lifting that. Mark simply picked it up with a single hand and began performing one-handed curls. He discovered his Herculean strength earlier in the week when he went to open the refrigerator at Capsule Corp and ended up breaking the door completely off. Since then, he had been very weary of how much strength he uses, but here, he figured, he wouldn't need restraint.

After ten repetitions had been achieved, he tossed it in the air and caught it with the other hand, only to do ten more on that arm, all the while, making no sound or look of struggle. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Mark do this five times total.  
After that, he put the plates back where he found them, and turned to face the mob of no-neckers, "How the hell did you do that?"

"How many pills do you pop every hour, man?"

"That's just wrong, man, just wrong."

Mark quickly got a hostile vibe from the mob of meat heads and decided he should leave, for their sake. He gracefully made his way to the door and exited the room.

"Yeah that's right, we know you're afra-"

A fist suddenly appeared in the body builder's gut. He reeled backwards in pain, attempting to regain his breathe and composure, both with no avail. Mark stood straight up, after leaning into the punch, and walked out of there, for good. He thought to himself that he should thank Goku for training with him. He had learned a great deal about his abilities. Unfortunately, no memory had returned.

It was six in the afternoon when Mark finally made it back to Capsule Corp with the looming dance starting at seven and ending at eleven in the evening. Mark graced the kitchen with his presences for seconds as he walked right through, not saying anything to Gohan or Bulma as he grabbed an apple and headed to his room, you know, like every other day. But, this day seemed strangely different. Mark appeared to be the slightest bit cheerful, they figured it was because of the dance, but it just felt strange to see this mysterious person who wallowed in the darkness of his own room be some what happy.  
Bulma just smiled as he walked by and nodded to herself as she took another sip of coffee.

"He has no idea." She muttered to herself.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, let's just say that Mark is in for the night of his life."

"How's that?"

"Well, I helped Leahanna pick out an outfit today."

Gohan's eyes got big and then sneered in envy. He was just realizing that the angel Leahanna was going with Mark.

The hour was soon approaching seven as Mark exited the shower, clothed himself, and put on something called 'cologne' that Bulma picked up for him. He smiled into the mirror and he looked at himself. He had donned the infamous, skin tight muscle shirt, which revealed everything it was supposed to cover. His pants were cargoes, black or course and he wore big black boots that increased his height by an inch. He knew for some reason that that night would change his life forever, but in no way did he know how...

Mark waited and waited and waited outside the school building, hiding in a shadow as he waited for the divine Leahanna to appear. He was sent ahead of her due to Bulma's orders. Gohan and Videl were already inside and it was a quarter passed seven. Finally, he saw a vehicle stop and someone get out, but what he saw took his breath away and made him quiver.

Leahanna got out of the car wearing a short light blue shirt with a 'V' cut shirt that drifted near, but not quite reaching her bosom as if to tease Mark. Her lips were dark and luscious and her hair bounced on her shoulders and back as light was reflected off of the shining surface. Her skirt was black but complimented her figure immensely given how form fitting it was and how short it was. To finish the angel's form, she wore black boots that came up to her knees, adding a full two inches to her height. Mark looked away for a split second, he needed to compose himself before he greeted his potential wife.

Leahanna saw him in the shadow.

"Mar..k!" She said, nearly calling him Martek. He turned around and stepped out of the shadow to view the goddess in her glory.

"Oh. My. God." Was all he could say. They embraced each other, Leahanna easily falling into his big chest and huge arms. Mark stepped back from their hug and said to her, "Shall we?" He said drifting his hand towards the entrance.

"We shall." She said taking hold of his hand.

The beat was pulsing through every living being as the mob seemed to be manipulated into insidious jumping, taking in every word of the screaming lyrics and bending to the its will. Behind the sound was the god of this fiasco, playing the will of the horde and amplifying the sound by the use of giant black boxes that had the force to crush a rib cage if anyone got too close. He felt the pounding of the reverberating sound, the rushing of adrenaline and hormones, and a female body against his. A mixture of sweat and perfume collided from every direction, placing everyone into a state of ecstasy, and for four hours, he was free. Nothing could hold anyone back because it was a Friday night, and as if there was a full moon, teenagers everywhere under went a stunning transformation. The girls you thought you knew surprise you yet again, cutting the skirts shorter and the shirts higher. The boys you thought were your friends turn against you, as if to claim their territory through a spectacle of testosterone. A slow dance song raced through the air and people quickly were paired up, Mark had nothing to worry about, the angel was in his arms before the song began. Everyone swayed to the slow, romantic words. Mark held Leahanna close to him, never wanting to let go. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, just knowing that she had finally found him. A foreign feeling drifted into Mark, peace. Mark after days had found a sense of peace, though somehow, he knew he had felt it before...

"He'll do. Yes, he has a past with Mark, he and his friends, and him for the actual fight, yes, everything is set now. Six people infused with dark energies should take down the Legend, then I'll destroy that worthless planet, and rule eternally." Learisto plotted as he picked people to possess. He smiled to himself, knowing he would succeed.


	8. The Possessed

Mark knew he had known her, maybe not in this life, but Mark knew that he knew her. Leahanna draped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing deeply and taking in the distinct smell of her silky hair. His mind reveled in the peace it had finally found and he believed there was only one thing to do at this point. He pulled his head back a little from their embrace, the song still flowing in the air, and looked deeply into the dark eyes of Leahanna. She looked back into his painfully sorrowful eyes. 'If only he could see them.' She thought. If only Mark could see the pain in his eyes then maybe he would remember her, remember the past and maybe even the son he had. Leahanna quickly put away such memories. She would not break down crying now, now that Mark's mind was on the brink of what she felt was his remembrance. Mark leaned his face into hers slightly, she answered by moving her face closer. Their lips were merely inches apart and quickly getting closer. Mark closed his eyes and hoped for the best as he felt her breath against his skin.

Their embrace was abruptly disconnected as a projectile flew into the air, barely missing Leahanna's head as a result of Mark pushing her out of the way. He looked furiously into and around the crowd of swaying people and the moving lights. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of five, maybe six people laughing very heartily as they all took another swig of the bottles in their hands. Mark began to storm over towards them, only to feel a restraint of his right arm.

"No," She whispered to him, "Stay here with me." She said looking into his eyes as she placed his hands around her waist. Mark complied without much resistance, he realized the only thing they wanted was to see him get angry, and by getting angry, they win.

Again, Mark pulled his head back, looked into the dark orbs of Leahanna's eyes. She looked back at Mark, as if to look into his very soul. Again, their faces began a journey towards one another. Their lips were only centimeters away when yet again, a bottle was thrown, but this time, it hit Mark in the back of his head. It shattered upon impact, giving him a second of pain, which simply pissed him off further. His eyes suddenly became faded, as if the color was leaving his body. Leahanna still gazed into his eyes, but now, she was fearful. He left her abruptly and ran towards the assaulters with a firestorm of anger.

He sprinted towards them wanting to rip their heads off, but he stopped roughly two yards from the group, as if to size them up. The only one he recognized was the one that had confronted him in the hall after he had planted his heel into the other kid's face. The others he did not know, nor did he care, they would all die, very, very soon. The one he recognized was the first to speak.

"Hey, where did you get that ugly bitch?"

Mark's eyes widened in complete disbelief of what was just said. Laughter followed after the comment.

"Is that Shotius?" Another one asked.

Mark was becoming insane with anger. It was impossible to imagine them comparing the two, though he knew not one. Laughter echoed after that remark too. It was becoming uncontrollable, the anger grew steadily and in moments, his eyes were completely blotted out, and glowed a pure white.

"SHUT UP!!!" He yelled as he rushed the one who had spoken first. He grabbed his face with one hand and thrust it into the wall, leaving the rest of the body still vulnerable for an attack. He penetrated his face with the other fist, killing the boy almost instantly. Now he had the attention of the chaperones.

"HEY! What do you think your doing?!" A teacher said as he walked up to Mark. He simply growled and kicked the teacher's legs out, and came up again to kick the teacher in the chest while still in the air, sideways. The poor man flew into the wall behind him breaking a foot into the it. He turned to see that not only did he have the five other, original people to fight, but now some guys from the dance. They circled around him, as if to attempt to box him in. He let them, it would only prove to be more fun for him. Once the circle was complete, roughly twenty guys stood around him with Mark in the middle. He smiled wide as his aura, after all these years without usage, crackled and burst to life in a silver color as he started around the circle, successfully snapping the neck, or breaking the spine of all of them.

'Only one more left.' He thought to himself as the pleasant snap echoed from another victim's neck. He threw his wrist towards the face of the target, only to have it strangely stop against an unknown force. He saw the boy's forearm had blocked his attack and was somehow keeping him at bay. He pushed down harder to see no sign of struggle on the other boy's part. His eyes were a dull color and his hair stood on his head, giving him at least three inches. Though, what Mark could see of his physical stature was not very impressive, the young man was just as, if not stronger, than Mark. They stood in a deadlock, glaring into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to attack. Leahanna watched from the other side of the floor as the rest of the people lined up against the walls of the would-be basketball court. For some reason or another, the exits were blocked by some force; it would not allow anyone to pass. All she could do was watch as the one she thought was her love, and a mysterious foe fought it out to the end.

Learisto smiled wide. He knew that his man would easily defeat the damned Saiya-Jin and everyone would be there to witness it because of his force fields.

'Unless…' He thought, 'No, no, I mustn't think that.' He dismissed the idea without a second thought. He looked again to his orb and within he saw Mark and his opponent, still looking fiercely into each other, become tense as the beginning was near.

Mark suddenly went to kick the foe, only to hit air as the enemy quickly back stepped and followed up with a series of punches. Mark could sense a tainted influence within the opponent, but he did not know what it was. He paid it no heed as he continued his assault.

A punch was thrown at Mark's face, but it missed my millimeters as Mark bent backwards. His foe fell over top of him and plopped clumsily to the ground. Mark flung his heel up, getting ready to execute an axe kick. His heel came crashing down and broke into the floor several inches where the head of his adversary would have been. He rolled out just in the nick of time, right before the dreaded foot crushed his skull. He rushed Mark in a furious ire. He seemed to float right above the ground as he charged. Mark was ready to counter as everything seemed to slow to a molasses speed. Everything was happening super-fast to everyone else, only to Mark and his enemy did things move slowly. In the space of minutes, thousands of blows were both blocked and had landed.  
They both suddenly jumped out from it all, landing about twenty feet form each other, both seemed to be wounded and out of breathe, but Mark was on one knee and his challenger was standing.

He suddenly appeared right above Mark and kicked him to his back. He followed up by straddling Mark on the chest and began to pummel him, only to have Mark fight back furiously and punched him, not only off of him, but also to his back on the floor. Mark did a cat handspring, flinging his body upright and proceeded to attempt to beat his foe.

The enemy did the same thing, but managed to kick Mark squarely in the chest and knock him to the ground, spitting up blood. He jumped into the air, close to the ceiling with his hands meeting at the wrists and extended in front of him. With a rallying call of strength, he gave off a cry of battle as a beam of energy sped towards Mark and successfully made contact with his body, exploding as soon as it touched. A crater roughly ten feet deep was formed as the possessed being dropped back to the ground, landing perfectly, and smirking in victory. That, however, was very short lived. The smirk soon turned into a frown of disbelief.

Loose pieces of the floor started to rise into the air, defying gravity. From the crater, large chunks of rocks broke from the earth below and did the same. A golden aura started to illuminate from the cavity, and soon to follow, was the grimacing face of Mark. His hair was fading from black to gold to black to gold, shifting constantly, never quite choosing an absolute. Mark's eyes were still white with insanity as he rose completely into view. Veins from his arms, neck and head stood out against his skin. Fear set into the foe and everyone there as Mark screamed a horrible cry of hate and anger. His aura rushed up his body faster and faster and it burst at long last to reveal to everybody the Super-Saiya-Jin, Mark.

Learisto fell back from his orb saying to himself, "No, No, NO!! He can't remember, his thoughts are mine! DAMN HIM!" He continued muttering in his native, demonic language as guttural sounds echoed through the palace. His guards smirked, they knew what he was saying, and they reveled in their master's displeasure.

The opponent coward back in fear as the golden figure stood calmly in front of him, smirking in delight. He knew that he was going to die, but he would fight to the finish. Mark finally spoke saying, "Give up now, you know you can't win, and I know you can't win."

The foe stepped back with a determined look on his face. Mark saw he was not going to surrender. He smiled and said, "Fine, have it your way. Have fun… in HELL!"  
Mark rushed him in a firestorm of fury. The boy merely blinked and Mark was right in front if him, pummeling his stomach. He performed an axe kick, hitting the foe and the top of his head with Mark's heel, bringing him to the ground face first. Mark then looked to the ceiling and then back down to the enemy with a smile. As if his head were a hacky-sack, Mark kicked under his chin, bring him about knee high. Mark kicked him again with the side of the same foot and caught his throat with his hand. He then flew up into the air, roaring and spinning towards the ceiling.  
Mark thrust the back of his head into the ceiling at least a foot, then tore his head from it and threw him to the ground. Mark quickly followed the falling body and side kicked him just as he hit the ground, breaking him into the floor well over a foot. He performed a back flip and readied for another attack with his left arm in front of him going across his body. He saw as slowly, the wounded fighter stood up from the terrible attack, dazed. Mark rushed him, hitting him with a clothes-line, causing the enemy to flip completely in the air. When a three hundred and sixty degree turn had been achieved, Mark elbowed his back, causing him to fly towards the opposite wall with incredible speed and again Mark followed closely behind.

His already bloodied face crushed into the wall, with the addition of Mark's hand plowing into it. Though as soon as it had entered the wall, he head was pulled out and thrown to the ground. Mark watched as he body bounced into the air as a result of the force behind the throw. Mark flew up to him and kicked him in the side, causing him to fly towards yet another wall to his left. He never quite made it to the wall though, he hit Mark's fist first, making him fly towards the opposite wall, near the entrance.  
He penetrated the wall completely, coming into a kitchen area. His body screamed for mercy, but his tainted mind would not allow it. Mark suddenly appeared right behind him and kicked him into the air. Mark punched him with his left hand, making another hole in the wall, different from the one he made while entering. Mark, again followed him out, kicking him squarely in the stomach, this time, successfully hitting the wall on the other side of the dance floor. Mark punched him twice in the stomach and twice in the face, pushing him further into the wall, roughly ten feet up. He fell to the ground, face first while Mark landed perfectly, glaring at him about fifteen feet away.

An aura suddenly crackled to life from the foe, he threw himself up and flew towards Mark in a demonic fit of rage. Mark simply smiled as he came closer and closer and finally landing his punch right between Mark's eyes.

Again, his smile quickly turned into a frown as Mark didn't even flinch. He punched him yet again in the stomach, kicked his face with his left foot, spun around again and with the left foot, nailed his jaw with Mark's heel. Blood splattered all over a couple close to that wall. The girl screamed in horror and disgusted.

Mark kicked him yet again into the air. He rapidly went towards the ceiling, only to be kicked to the ground with an axe kick. He rushed towards the ground with incredible speed. Just as his broken body crashed into the ground, Mark's heavy foot amplified the pain. His body bounced upward yet again and it was kicked towards the opposite wall. He became aware of what was happening and managed to land feet first into the wall. He jumped into the air and performed a Solar Flare attack. The area suddenly flashed a bright white. Everyone, including Mark, covered their eyes from the light. The foe came down just behind Mark and kicked him three times in the back of the head before landing on the ground.

After that, his body took over and ran towards the exit as fast as his wounded legs could carry him. Mark turned around, not phased by the attack. He strafed to the right, releasing small energy blast as he did, which caught the enemy and crippled him. Mark then proceeded to walk to him. Moments of fear filled the opponent as he watched Mark slowly plod towards him. They both knew this battle was nearing the end.

Mark, after finally arriving at the wall he leaned against, grabbed his head and threw it to the opposite side of the room. He made a fine imprint as his body collided into the weakened walls. Something then came into Mark's head that he had known once before, but only now remembered.

He formed a triangle with its middle, index fingers and thumbs then, he took his middle and index fingers and swept them down either side of its sternum down to an upside-down hand fold with the palms facing each other. He brought its hands up to its face so that the hands covered the nose but leaving the eyes and the rest of the face showing. He then spread its hands in a way that only the eyes were showing. He then thrust its hand away from the face to a little bit off the side of the ears with the hands spread and the thumbs down, making a solar flare position. He shot his hand, then, above his head in an 'X' formation with the hands in a clawing position. He brought his hand out to the side with its arms fully extended. He brought his hands together so that the heels of the palms met. A white ball of energy grew in his palms and after a few moments of charging he screamed, "METO TETZOU!!"

The energy stored shot out of his hands like a missile. It sought the body of the unfortunate young man and once it collided with him, his skin was immediately incinerated, leaving exposed muscle. A gaping hole was left behind him as the skinless warrior fell to the ground. His head stirred as he took his final breaths and at last, relinquished his soul to the underworld and releasing himself of the demonic influence. A silence filled the battleground as they all looked to one another.

'Are we next?' They all thought. Leahanna watched desperately, waiting for the white of his eyes to fade. But, against her will, it did not. Mark was still insane, which meant probable death to all. A light flashed through the room and Mark said, "You are all free to leave." Mark spoke with a cold tone as he glared towards the fresh corpse of his opponent, as if trying to inspect it. A huge exodus started as everyone ran to the doors, fearing death. Leahanna was reluctant to go, but alas, she decided to.

Mark stared at the corpse, he watched as blood flowed freely from the skinless body and a strange thought suddenly entered into his head, 'I can be stronger…'


	9. Remembering Anger

Everyone evacuated into the slowly darkening evening of that day. Most girls were crying after witnessing such vile acts. The boys tried to comfort them, but without much success, for they too were quite disturbed after seeing the vile combat. Police arrived everywhere on the scene, moving everyone behind the 'sacred' yellow tape. From the crowd, they received many descriptions of the combatants, all of which were very similar. A S.W.A.T. van pulled up and loaded out with at least ten men each carrying an automatic weapon. They were not ordered to enter right away, instead, the commanding officer wanted to attempt and negotiate with the fighter within the weakened structure. To accomplish what, no one would say, but al knew it would be futile.

Mark stared hard at the stiffening corpse, almost as if he were examining the cadaver. Mark found himself getting extremely vexed for no clear reason. He felt this magnificent and at the same time, terrifying presence within him pulsating with every breath he took and with every beat of his heart. Huge waves of rage swept over him like tsunamis, most of which nearly drove Mark to succumb to this strange manifestation, but he was not that easily pushed. Mark continued to stare with his ivory eyes at the horrible visage of his beaten foe. Visions came into his mind, no, it did not simply come into his mind; it was forced into his mind. It penetrated his mental defenses, what little he had left, and projected these sights of the past:

A small dart pierced the skin of a beautiful young woman, killing her almost instantly as she fell limply into his arms. She muttered something that he could not understand to him before she finally passed. He gave off a horrible war cry that shook the ground under him, and causing all life in that place to flee for fear of loosing their lives.

The second revelation hit him with more force than the last. A giant ape was seen keeping back an explosion of some kind. He was there, witnessing it all as it unfolded in front of his trembling eyes. The ape was incredibly old and yet incredibly powerful. The explosion suddenly engulfed the old deity, destroying him forever. Mark was filled with sorrow and hatred for reasons he could not explain. He had lost any semblance of control by now and exploded into an aura filled with wrath and demanding vengeance. His muscles were pumped with more blood as his body began to bulk further and further outward. His already superiorly defined body grew bigger and more definitely cut. His shirt nearly ripped under the pressure, but managed to stay intact as the body ceased to grow. Mark breathed heavily. His eyes were still white with insanity and he was completely unaware as to the activities just outside that very building.

The commander was about to demand to Mark through a mega-phone before the building erupted into golden light only to subside moments later. He saw that he was trying to work with something that could not be negotiated with and quickly stepped over to his S.W.A.T team.

"Everybody, listen up. We've got a terrorist situation. There might have been a hostage who may be dead, and the assailant appears to have a weapon of a kind I've never seen before. Once you all get in there, I want you to form a perimeter around the assailant and demand him to disarm. If he does not comply, shoot to kill. Does everybody understand?"

They all nodded with concurrence. The commander looked to the ground as the forces were deployed into the accursed edifice. He removed his hat and rubbed his baldhead with worry. He walked with very heavy steps, plodding back and forth, waiting for his men to come back… or not.

Mark knew he could be stronger than this. It was as if a primal part of his brain had awakened and fed his mind everything he needed to know. At that moment, however, his mind was telling him to be stronger. He never noticed the rather loud footsteps walking onto the forbidden floor filled with craters and blood. The men, as quietly as they could, walked onto the dance floor and encircled Mark, still looking at the floor. All weapons were on him now. Finally someone made the mistake of speaking, "Drop whatever weapons you have to the ground, we have you surrounded. Comply or we will be forced to open fire."

Mark looked up and glared at the poor soul who spoke. His grimacing face told of the death of everyone there. They had wandered into the territory of the beast, and the penalty was death. Mark bent his legs, distributing his weight equally between the two. He set his fists against his waist with his knuckles to the floor. He flashed back into his mind, as if by reflex, all the things he knew would bring him hell-like fury.  
The men saw veins begin to jut out of his head and arms. They all chambered their weapons, becoming tense and alert, ready to pull the trigger at any malicious move made by the young man.

Mark began to growl. He made a slow crescendo, as he got louder and louder and louder. He suddenly burst into a hellish roar as his aura detonated, knocking every one of them into the walls, snapping the spinal cords as they hit. Mark's muscles expanded to an enormous size. His shirt was ripped to tatters as it fell to rags on the floor. His eyes still burned white, and he felt the need to go further, but the building had had enough.

The commander watched and listened, as there was another explosion as light flashed from inside the building. He clasped his hands around his face in angered defeat, only to hear something he knew was never a good thing to hear. The building moaned and groaned, as if in pain. He knew what that meant. He immediately ordered everyone back, far away from the condemned building.

Pieces of the ceiling began to rain upon Mark's newly acquired form. He raced over to the corpse just as the ceiling fell upon him, and soon followed the walls…

The commander and all his remaining men ran as far as their donut filled bodies could carry them. The building imploded upon itself, surely killing anyone inside.  
A huge wind suddenly swept all the rising dust away, leaving the ruins of the edifice. The cracks suddenly gleamed with golden light and from the rumble, Mark flew out, stopping about fifty feet above the chaotic seen, holding in his arms the ruined form of a former human. He glared down with his white eyes at the police who stared terrified at him. He threw the corpse down to them only to see the chamber their pistols.

"OPEN FIRE!!" The commander called. Immediately, the officers rained fire upon the glowing demon. The bullets were incinerated before they reached him by his aura, pissing him off further. Mark screamed as he fell to the ground, breaking into the surface two feet and causing a rippling effect on the area around him, forcing the ground to crack and erupt. The officers lost their balance completely as Mark suddenly thrust his arms to the sides and releasing a blast that destroyed any life there had once been in their radii. One last officer, though petrified with fear, took the initiative and whipped put his nightstick, preparing a strike. He swung with all his might, only to have it blocked by Mark's forearm. With the same arm, Mark swung at the officer, hitting him with a back fist and sending him flying. The officer's body collided with the grimacing bronze stature of the school's mascot' His upper body continued to smash into the actual face of the visage while his lower body, having been cut but the 'X' formation, dropped to the base of the statue. Mark smiled as he watched the blood flow from the fresh wounds. He reveled in the pleasure the slaughter brought to him, and with one last war cry of supremacy, he exploded into a barbaric howl that shook the ground under him and all those who came to the even expecting a dance. The cry was blood curling as the final decibel was reached and the noise subsided. Mark looked to them all with a demonic grin as if to say, who's next…


	10. Confrontation

"Vegeta, come on, there's a new Super-Saiyan some where, we've gotta find him!"

"I know, Kakarot, I'm coming."

Vegeta casually walked out the door of Capsule Corp, clearly in no rush what so ever, while Goku looked as ecstatic as a five year old, dancing about the front yard, ranting about something or other, probably complaining about Vegeta's nonchalant demeanor about the whole thing. Vegeta could care less about another SSJ, while Goku wanted to know everything possible about the person. They suspected it was Mark, but they were not quite sure. He had a very peculiar energy sign that was very difficult to locate. All they knew was that it was in the vicinity of the school.

Vegeta had just come out, when Gohan along with some chick in his arms came flying down in great haste. Goku was eager to hear whatever news was available to his ears, "Gohan, did you see him?"

"See who, Dad?"

"The Super-Saiyan!"

"Uhh... well, I don't exactly know..."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta said, "You were there, weren't you?"

Gohan blushed and looked to Videl, then said, "Ummm, well, yeah, sorta. Ya see, we umm... kinda left soon after we got there and, well..."

"Enough said." Vegeta interrupted.

"Gohan, you wanna come?" Goku asked with excitement.

"Uhh... sure, why not."

He set Videl down on the ground, lightly kissed her on the cheek and joined to two adults. The trio burst, in unison into a silver aura and left.

"Everybody to the opposite side of that road." He said pointing to a road leading out the school.

"If anyone tries to run, I will kill them. If anyone so much as touches me, I will kill them." He said while flying over head of them and levitating facing the crumbled building. He sat cross-legged in midair as everyone walked passed him, leaving a good ten feet between them. Mark simply closed his eyes, and focused. He desired to know where this new power came from, and he would soon find it...

"But it's impossible! I took all his memory! There's no way he knew he's a Saiya-Jin!" Learisto howled at his cursed orb, as if blaming it for all the misfortune he had seen in the passed half-hour. First, the one who was supposed to defeat him failed miserably, and the offspring of the cursed Uber Oozaru remembered not only Super-Saiya-Jin, but also Ultra-Super-Saiya-Jin.

'Daddy will defeat you..." He mind said.

Learisto was not only stunned by this remark, but also strangely curious. Was it possible that the life force of the son of Martek would remain while in the embodiment of evil? Learisto quickly put away such folly, it was impossible.

'We both know he will defeat you..."

Learisto focused his energies and easily suppressed the annoyance. He needed to worry about the events at hand, the revival of the Legend. Perhaps he did not destroy him memory, completely.

Mark fell into a deep meditation. He trusted that the people behind him were not moving, or making an attempt to move. Mark always had one eye on them, and if one of them tried to escape, death would quickly overrun him. As if he was falling into his one mind, he dove into the abysmal pit, empty and bottomless. Where anyone else would find memory, Mark found nothing... except someone. This someone resembled Mark in every way shape and form; except for he had black eyes, completely black eyes. He felt as if there was venom in his eyes, intoxicated Mark into staring deeper into them, searching them for no good reason, only to realize he would be dead if he continued. He blinked and looked away only to see himself once again looking into the poison filled stare. Mark felt that he knew the being from the past, knew him and his vicious stare.

Mark confronted the being, looking into his empty, onyx orbs. His eyes were met with a glare of hate. Mark spoke to him, "Who are you to be in my mind?" He demanded.

"I am you, and yet I am not." It responded coldly.

"Do not speak to me in riddles! Answer my question!" He yelled

"I exist with every punch you throw. I exist with every pang of hatred you feel. With every beat of your raging heart to the very essence of your life force, I exist."

Mark ran to the being and grabbed his collar, thrusting it to his face, "You will tell me who you are before a tear you limp from limp."

It sneered at Mark, then said, "Would you do that to the one being who can tell you your past?"

Mark ceased. He slowly let go of the horrifying mirror image of himself. It spoke again saying, "I am Anger. It was I who defeated the possessed one and it was I who made you ascend. I am also the one who has been trying to stir some semblance of memory into your accursedly empty skull. I am the one who gave you the dreams, and I remember everything since the first day you ascended."

"So you're the one who killed those people, I remember that. Why did you kill them?!"

"Because other wise, they would have tried to kill you. I did what any person would have done."

"Well, I've had enough of you, give me back control!"

"You take me for a fool! Control will be given when I see fit to do so, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Mark grimaced at the obviously superior being. He was cutthroat and direct. He told you what he was going to do and left you your options. Mark sighed heavily in realization of the truth, there was nothing he could do at all. He looked once again into the fiery eyes of his clone and said, "At least tell me my past, my origin."

"All I will say for now is you are a Saiya-Jin, and Lexan is closer than you would think."

"Wait! Who is Lexan?"

It gave a smirk and suddenly vanished in a poof of smoke. Mark raced out of his trance to feel a harsh surface shatter on his back. He frowned and turned to see broken rock fragments on the ground. He looked to the mob of people and gave them, the Death Stare.

"Which one of you morons threw that stone?"

Silence.

"If no one speaks up, I will kill you all."

"He did it." Some one said, pointing to the guy right next to him.

"You snitch!" The other person said as he tried to run away.

'Just like Shotius's friends.' Anger thought.

Mark extended his hands toward the fool who was running away. A small shot of energy rang out from Mark's hand racing towards his back and exploding once it made contact, reducing him to ashes that fell tranquilly to the ground.

"Martek! Calm yourself!" Leahanna yelled. She quickly recoiled and covered her mouth with her hand as if to call back what was said, with no success.

Mark looked to her, questioningly, only to change to an evil smile.

"I will do no such thing... Lexan."

She recoiled in fear, and then into happiness. 'He remembered!' her head told her.

"Your precious Martek doesn't remember a thing, his memory was purged by the demon, Learisto. Since our entities are different, however, he missed me. I have all memory from day one, while Martek couldn't tell you what today's date is."

"You're... you're... not Martek?"

"I'm Martek so much as you are Leahanna."

Lexan looked to the ground as a single tear streaked down her face. She had found him at last, but he does not remember anything. Instead she was left with this demonic visage of her love, having al the memory.

Anger suddenly looked to the falling sun. Lexan looked to it as well, remembering the days of old when Martek would hold her in his huge arms, covered with white fur as soft as velvet, and together, they would watch the sunset. This however was not Martek, it was a devilish incarnation of him.

"They're coming." He muttered to himself. No one except Lexan, who had sensitive Saiya-Jin ears, heard him. He fell gracefully from his levitation, facing the colored sky, waiting for something.

"Vegeta, Gohan, we're almost there." Goku said to them both.  
They both acknowledged it in silence. As they got closer, the uneasiness became more apparent. Vegeta saw it as another Saiyan to compete with, or rather to beat the living hell out of. Gohan saw it as something they had in common, while Goku saw it as a possible threat if allowed to evolve by itself. He could be like Vegeta first was when he landed on Earth. Goku shuttered just thinking about it and vowed he would not let this one get so close to victory.

The campus was finally within viewing distance, but the first thing they saw was the first thing they did not like. The gymnasium had apparently collapsed upon itself. All that was left was ruble and just beyond the building lay dead bodies. This did not bode well with any of the three. Gohan saw the statue covered in blood, then saw the person that was cut in half. Vegeta was the first to see the actual Super-Saiyan, and it vexed him greatly.

Mark stood in an open field, just waiting for them, as if teasing or taunting them. Vegeta rushed ahead, not taking time to plan his attack. He flew towards Mark with his left arm across him body and his right fist ready for a strike. He was roughly five feet away from him when a horrible pain hit his face, throwing him off balance and causing him to collide with the actual school building.

Mark walked back into the decoy he had made, absorbing it and watched as Goku and Gohan flew past him, creating and awful wind. They saw all the terrified people as they flew overhead. This resulted in Gohan's recklessness. They both made a one-eighty and headed towards Mark, now facing them. Gohan's attack was as pointless as Vegeta's as he was simply knocked away by the same technique. Gohan was burrowed several feet into the ground as a result and Goku was the only on left.

Again he made a one-eighty and flew towards Mark, determined to avenge his friend and his son. Mark knew that the same technique would not work three times in a row. Instead, he wanted this one to hit him, just to gauge how strong of a foe he was against. Goku moved with speed Anger had not seen in a long time. He blinked and suddenly, punches had been landed on his stomach and face. He recoiled back and regrouped only to have his stomach pummeled as he released a war cry of pain and anguish.

For ten seconds Goku pummeled his gut only to end the series with an uppercut to the completely exposed face. Anger had not time to think, but time to ignite his lost strength was well in his skill.

Again he unleashed a war cry, causing Goku to cease and the ground to quiver and shake beneath everyone that was watching. Hope had existed before Mark had started to scream again. Power surged through his body like liquid fire. His aura flashed and exploded to unveil a Mark with deflated muscles, but hair spiked further on his head, eyes still white with insanity and his strength increases exponentially. Vegeta and Gohan slowly got up to see the Ascended Super-Saiyan, Mark.


	11. Martek Has Control

The man suddenly came to. Unforgiving light surged into his eyes, giving them no time to compensate for the light. He squinted, then sat up. He was in a laboratory of some kind. There were intricate instruments everywhere. He saw a small tube running from one of his veins to some computer. He pulled out the small needle, then covered his ears as alarms went off all over the place. Red lights flashes and sirens released their deafening roars, only to subside moments later. A woman walked into the room, followed by the two men that carried him off. She had a very kind look to her and her body was in great shape. She had natural turquoise hair that came down to her shoulders. She carried a clipboard under her arm and she walked over to the device that the tube from his arm was connected to. She removed a disc and inserted it into a larger computer. It came to life and beeped constantly. While they were waiting, she smiled to him and said, "Well, hello!"

"Um, Hello." He replied.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine, I guess."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Why are you asking me the same questions that man was asking me when those two rescued?" He asked pointing to the pair.

"Woman! Get to the point! You! Are you a Saiyan?" Growled the one in blue.

"Saiyan...?"

"Well, he does have a tail, so he's gotta be." The one in orange replied.

"Sorry, Goku, not true." The woman replied, "The test results says he isn't."

"But how?" The one named Goku asked.

"I dunno. I used both of your samples and compared it to his, once I got the needle in. I told the computer to look for any similarities that would make him a Saiyan, and, actually, his blood doesn't match up with anything on file."

"The man said earlier that they could not get any needle in. How could you?"

"Oh, we use highly, _highly_ specialized equipment here. I had to use an extremely rare isotope of a titanium hybrid metal and weaved diamond and depleted uranium in it. It's the only one of its kind."

Martek looked at her blankly, not understanding a word which was uttered. Seeing this, she laughed in spite of herself and said, "Bottom line, they don't have what I do. That's the only needle that can pierce your skin, and even so, it was difficult."

"You said he wasn't Saiyan. How is that possible?" The one in blue inquired.  
"I wish I could tell you, Vegeta. Hold on a sec. I'm gonna check his power level."

She left the room and he was left with Goku and Vegeta.

"What is a Saiyan?" He asked them.

"First," Vegeta snarled, "You will give us a name."

"Name... I... I don't have one..."

"Impossible, everyone has a name!"

"Vegeta, he did kinda crash land into a mountain and walk two hundred miles through a desert. It is possible that he doesn't remember."

"Kakarot, you are the only Saiyan I've ever heard of losing his memory. Just because it happened to you doesn't mean it happens to everyone." Vegeta snapped.

Goku scratched the back of his head and said with an uneasy grin, "Heh… sorry."

"I wanna see the space man!" Said a voice from the hallway outside the room.

"I'll see him first!" Another voice contested.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

The door suddenly burst forth, bearing two children. One had short purple hair and resembled the woman who was in here. The other, quite obviously, belonged to the one named Goku. They both stared at him like he was an idol of some sort.

"Wow... What's you're name, Mister?" Goku's boy asked.

"Why do people keep asking me that question?!" He said as he slid off the table angrily. He walked over to a window and stared.

Suddenly, another computer came online. It shuffled through numbers as it increased to the fifteenth magnitude, only to decrease directly to zero afterwards. On the bottom of the screen, an 'error' sign flashed.

The woman walked in with a puzzled face.

"Error? I just checked the systems a few minutes ago. How can there possibly be an error?"

"Just fix it, woman, so we can see how strong he is."

"Why does it matter?" The man said.

"Saiyans are naturally stronger than humans. If your power level is at least in the thousands, then you're a Saiyan."

"Can you tell me how old you are?" The woman asked.

"I have no idea."

"I can run some tests on the blood I drew to see if I can find anything, but you look about Gohan's age. He's seventeen."

Someone suddenly poked his head through the doorway, "Did I hear my name?"

"Yes, you did." The woman replied.

"What's up Bulma?" Gohan asked.

"Assuming that he's well enough, can you take this young man to school with you? As long as he tucks his tail in his pants, he should be fine."

'School...' He mind said to him. 'Where have I heard that before?' The word Pugnatris flashed in his head, but he paid it no heed.

"Yeah, sure. Hey man, what's your name?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled.

"Okay, man, I'm sorry."

Vegeta suddenly walked over to him, spun him around, and gave him a shot in the gut. He barely flinched, partially because he couldn't intuit what was going to happen, but mostly because his reflex was to not back down. He was as surprised as Vegeta to see he did no budge.

"He's definitely a Saiyan." Vegeta declared.

"How do you know?" Gohan asked.

"That punch would have made your father squirm, and he did not move. Now that that's established, we can't exactly go around calling him 'Hey you.'"

"How about, Mark?" Bulma said.

'Martek...' His mind said. For some reason, that word seemed very familiar to him. He dug into his mind for anything that would be relevant, but found nothing.

"That's not a Saiyan name!" Vegeta growled.

"I know that Vegeta, but it suits him, dontcha think?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna havta agree with Bulma on this one Vegeta." Goku said.

"Yeah, I'm with dad." Gohan echoed.

"Tch…Fine, it matters not to me-"

Vegeta, Gohan and Goku spun around to the window. They all sensed a strong ki coming.

"Another Saiyan?" Gohan asked in surprise.

They all ran outside, while... Mark remained in the lab still, debating if he should go or not.

"Come on, Mark." Gohan coaxed.

It took him a second to realize he was being spoken to. He looked up, then decided to follow.

Lexan landed outside the building labeled, 'Capsule Corp'. She knew the Saiya-Jins, errr.. the Saiyans were inside. She wrapped her tail around her waist. She was wearing a black tank top with black, baggy pants to go with it; she figured she would not look too foreign. As she landed, she was greeted with the two full-blooded Saiyans and only one of the half-breeds. There was one other that came out moments later. He was the one she considered the most. He was absolutely gorgeous. His hair stood straight up giving him roughly four inches in height. His face was flawless as if he was carved like a Greek god. His skin was simply perfect, unblemished and with the most subtle tan, adding to his pure beauty. His rippling muscles under his equip made her think for a moment that he might be Martek.

'After thousands of years without him, I've finally found him!' Her mind said.  
'No, wait. I can't jump to conclusions here. We'll wait and see.' She told herself moments later.

"Hello." She said out loud to the group.

She got no response as the one in blue simply glared at her. The other two were practically drooling over her.

"My name is Le..." She stopped herself, she couldn't say her real name, Learisto could have familiars about.

"Leahanna." She finally said.

"Sounds Saiyan enough." The one in blue answered.

"I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans," He continued, "To my right is Kakarot, son of Bardock, and to my left, his son Gohan. Tell me, what province are you from."

"Uhhh..." Her mind groped for an answer, she forgot to think everything through and never saw this question coming. She answered after a few moments, "I was... dispatched... as a child. I do not know my parents."

"Very well, what planet then."

'Shit!' Her mind yelled. She was getting frustrated, she was tired after the journey and she did not feel like making up answers now. But she had no choice. She tried to remember the planet on which she lived with Martek in their castle. Now she wished she knew more about their culture instead of ignoring them. She eventually said, "Planet... Canan."

"Never heard of it." He responded with his arms crossed.

"Vegeta, enough with the inquisition already. Hi, I'm Goku, Vegeta calls me

Kakarot, its my Saiyan name. That's my son, Gohan and my other son is inside, he's Goten."

"Hi!" A feminine voice called right outside the door.

"I hope these guys aren't bothering you too much. I'm Bulma." The woman said with a smile.

Lexan walked past the prince and the drooling ones to greet her.

"I'm Leahanna." She said shaking Bulma's hand.

"I'm sorry if we're a bit apprehensive around you. In the past, the Saiyans that visited this planet weren't exactly interested in public relations if you understand what I'm saying, Vegeta being one of those events," She shot a glance at Vegeta who scowled at his wife, then she said, "Please come in." Bulma responded.

'I KNOW I know her from somewhere!' Martek's mind screamed at him. He tried with all his might to remember. Leahanna and Lexan. The names were similar, but they were different. But her face, her hair, her skin, her body, he knew her from somewhere, he just knew he did. He saw her walk inside and in an instant, committed himself to follow, he wanted to learn all he could about her.

"Coffee?" Bulma asked Lexan.

"Uhh... sure, why not." She responded.

She was sitting in the kitchen at the dinner table. Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta walked in. It seemed Vegeta wanted to interrogate further. Mark listened intently from their living room, right next to the kitchen.

Gohan sat right across from Lexan with hearts in his eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked while clearly staring at her.

Bulma gasped at his audacity while Vegeta smirked at his stupidity.

"Uhh.. yes actually." She responded in annoyance.

"Well then let me tell you exactly how beautiful you really-"

"Don't even try it. I a little older than you." She brusquely interrupted. He was getting on her nerves and she was not thinking clearly. She knew him all of ten minutes and already did not like him at all, too lustful.

"Oh really? And how old is that, darling?"

Mark was really getting sick of this guy. It was clear she had no interest in him, and only now was he learning social graces.

"I'm five thousand eight hundred and thirty two years old, darling." She said nonchalantly, exaggerating the 'darling' part.

Silence screamed through the kitchen. Mark gasped in disbelief. How was that possible? He asked himself.

Lexan continued, "I an one of the few remaining people of the first planet of the Saiya-Jins."

"Impossible!" Vegeta spat, "You can't be one of the legendary Saiya-Jin."

"Actually I am, in fact, I am the wife to the Legend of the Saiya-Jin."

Vegeta was obviously vexed.

"The LEGEND??!!" He roared. The Legend was only spoken of in myth on the Planet Vegeta, a way to tell the origin of the Saiyans. Never for a moment did he think it true.

"The Legend who was borne of the Uber Oozaru?" He asked.

"Yup, that's the one, my husband. Tell me, what are your ascendancy capabilities?" Lexan asked in a curious manner.

"Kakarot and I can both reach four, Gohan can reach ascended." Vegeta answered.

"Hey, I can reach the third one now!" Gohan objected.

She began to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?!" Vegeta demanded.

"The Legend, my husband, could reach ten."

The room went silent yet again. Vegeta was clearly on edge, Goku and Gohan were simply trying to figure out what they just heard.

"What's his power level?" Gohan asked.

"He doesn't have one."

Everyone in the room looked to each other in horror. Lexan was suddenly worried yet intently interested in their concern.

"Leahanna," Bulma spoke, "There was one before you who Goku and Vegeta brought in. He didn't know anything about himself, not even his name. We named him Mark but anyways, we tried to find his power level before you came and, well...

"Yes, and?" Lexan coaxed.

"He... he didn't have one."


	12. Vegeta See's the Beast Within

Snow furiously whipped upon his back. It was as if the master of hell had sought him a slave and was thrashing him with a bullwhip with spikes on the ends. The wind howled and moaned, as if warning him to get off the mountain while he had the chance. He paid it no heed. The man seemed to know where he was going as he walked with determined steps. A livid voice in his head was hurling obscenities that would make sailors cringe, cursing the being for an act which could have easily been mistaken for treason by the volume of his voice. He had long, golden, spiked hair, which evaporated the snow that dared to draw near. It looked as if the hair could be used as lethal weapons as it jutted into spikes like daggers towards the ominously black clouds.

He finally reached a strangely abnormal hole in the mountain, he frowned as he entered though it would seem he found what he was looking for. He stooped his head and entered the cave, not knowing exactly what he would find, but having a memory of this place. Stumbling out onto a mountain side and walking across a desert only to collapse and wake up in a hospital.

As he traversed farther into the cavern, he bumped into something metallic. It was white in color and completely unsalvageable.

'You woke up in this, remember?' Anger said in a still irritated voice.

'Yes, I remember this. I walked out and went through the desert.'

'Well at least you remember something.'

'Why the hell don't you just tell me my past?'

'You kiddin' me? It leaves no room for fun.'

'So you remember everything?'

'Yup, from the very beginning.'

'Please tell me if I'm right, Leahanna is Lexan, isn't she.'

'Yes, Leahanna is Lexan. And you are her _beloved_ Martek.' Anger said saying 'beloved' in a childish tone.

"If only I could remember my past..." He said aloud to no one in particular.

"If you could, would that change anything?"

Mark whipped around to view Vegeta standing with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. Mark immediately went into a defensive stance. Vegeta simply smirked and said, "There's no need for that, I did not come here to fight."

"Then why did you follow me?' Mark seethed, not believing the words that exited the man's mouth. He maintained the stance and waited for a surefire sign that he was telling the truth. Vegeta smiled wide and shrugged, then said, "You have no reason to, but if I had wanted you dead, you wouldn't be standing, besides, we know you had no control."

"And just how would you know that?"

"When a Saiyan is insane, his eyes are blotted white, and when insane, we have no control and it its very hard for us to calm ourselves, us being Saiyans and all."

'Tell him you're a Saiya-Jin.'

"I'm a Saiya-Jin, Vegeta."

"Sure you are, kid." He said with obvious sarcasm, "So, what exactly is a Saiya-Jin?"

'The race of beings that were the ancestors of the Saiyans, there are two left.'

"The race of beings that were the ancestors of the Saiyans, there are two left."

"Who are those two?"

'Yourself and Lexan.'

"Myself and Le... Leahanna."

Vegeta grimaced; he had run out of questions. He then walked past Mark to the debris and the end of the cave.

"Then why did you arrive in a Saiyan Space Pod with the mark of the King, my father, hmmm?"

"I... I don't know." He searched his mind for Anger to supply the answer like he had been doing, but found nothing but echoes in his head.

"I know why, because you are a Saiyan."

'He's wrong.'

'Where the hell were you?!'

'Just tell him.'

"You are wrong Vegeta. I know what I am, and I am not a pathetic Saiyan."

Vegeta stared at him blankly. Was it possible that he had just put down Vegeta's race? Did he even have the gall?

'One thing you're about to learn is to never disrespect a Saiyan for his heritage.'

'What?'

'Now he's going to rip you limb from limb, fool.'

'What?'

'Just watch and wait for an attack.'

Vegeta's face grimaced. His fist suddenly became tense and clenched themselves, as if acting on their own accord.

"...How dare you..." He said in a barely audible tone, "... You... BASTARD!"

He yelled as he rushed towards Mark in a terrible rage, like a menacing warlord lunging in for the kill. Everything suddenly slowed around Mark. It was as if someone hit the slow-motion button on a remote control. He saw every movement down to the beating of Vegeta's heart as he raced towards him. He watched as slowly, Vegeta's fist was hurled towards him as a low groan was emitted from his mouth. Mark literally walked around Vegeta just as the punch was thrown. He could see Vegeta's face slowly turn to compensate for what has just happened.

'You're welcome.'

'What?'

'Do you really think you're seeing this through your own skill? Hell no.'

'Well, thanks then.'

'Head's up.'

'What?'

'Heads... Up.' Anger said while enunciating the words.

Everything suddenly flowed in a normal speed. Vegeta rebounded off a wall and kicked Mark right on the side of his face, forcing him against a wall, head first and leaving a very clear indent. Mark was stunned for no more than a second before going back on a defensive. He felt a raging anger boiling up from his mind. He did not know where it came from. He tried to suppress it but only found futility in this action. He grabbed his head suddenly and screamed at the top of his lungs in absolute pain. Black hair began to force its way to the surface of his skin, ripping it in several places. His golden hair took on a black tint as the tips of the daggers turned black and shortened in length. His eyes became outlined in black and his body took on simian features, a broad forehead and fangs.

Vegeta suddenly found Mark's hand around his own neck, forcing him deep within a wall of the cave. Mark ran towards the entrance, still holding Vegeta a foot in the cave wall, ripping him through the mountain itself. He threw Vegeta towards the entrance chased after him.

Vegeta was quite stunned at what had just happened. He never thought being ripped through a mountain would be painful. He opened one eye and felt the sensation of falling. What that one eye saw was not good at all. It saw Mark, both fists clenched over his head and flying towards him.

'Not good.' Was the first thing in his head. Marks eyes were strangely a pitch black. Vegeta had never seen such behavior in a Saiyan ever.

'What the hell are you doing?!'

'I'm taking control again, you don't like it, tough!'

'What are you doing to me?'

'I'm inducing memories and rage, I'm making you ascend, that's the only way to beat this guy. I would go all the way, but I don't want to make him shit himself.'

'Stop this madness!'

'Make me!'

Mark slammed his fists into Vegeta's chest, then watched in satisfaction as he fell like a rag doll into a pile of snow. Mark's body began to shiver, the shivering slowly elevated into spasms. Veins jutted out of his body as the tension rose within his mind. He then exploded into a blinding light. Vegeta shielded his eyes from the terrible light. The sky suddenly blackened as red lightning struck Mark three times, each time giving him power, as if the planet wanted him to be stronger. His eyes faded between white and black until it finally gave way into white. He exploded into a blood curling scream and everything faded away. When he became aware of himself, Mark found he had ascended yet again. His black fur covered his entire body and his black hair fell on his shoulders. Vegeta had not yet come to, must have been too surprised. He put Vegeta into a stasis, not allowing him consciousness, not until he fought the one named Kakarot. He emitted a telepathic signaled and disguised it as Vegeta's. He was in for one hell of a surprise when he showed up.


	13. The Beast is Unleashed

Goku flew across the vast expanse of water in a maddening pace. Ever since Vegeta left, he had been worried out of his mind, and then when he started to receive he distress calls, he couldn't help swearing at Vegeta under his breath. He knew this was going to happen, Vegeta underestimated his opponent, like usual. He could not feel a power level where he was flying to, but he knew they were there.

'Could it be possible that Mark is actually the Legendary Saiya-Jin?' Goku asked himself. Well, if it was possible for that angel of a women to be five thousand eight hundred and thirty two years old, then it was definitely possible for him to be the Legend, seeing as how he did not have a power level. If that were so, he would have to ready himself for a power not imagined by anyone.

Goku finally reached the coastline and by now, they were only moments away…

Martek smirked as he felt the ever-familiar feeling of insanity embrace him like an old friend. He could feel the color draining from his eyes as they slowly went from a solid black to a pure white. It would seem that Anger loved taking advantage of a Saiya-Jin's tendency to go mad. He reveled in the very idea of slaughter and carnage. To say that he was anything less than a demon would be hellishly wrong. Odium coursed through his system with bloodthirsty demands as he waited impatiently for his next victim. The sky was darkening to the east as bright colors collided at the western horizon. The light reflected off of his shining black fur on his body. He hated the sunlight; it reminded Anger of the happiness his worn body had at one point felt. Back when his host was merely nine, Anger knew the full potential that this body could wield. The only draw back to such strength was ascending too quickly; the repercussions could be catastrophic. Though this body was immortal, an increased power level puts a certain amount of strain on the body, if that strain is strong enough, it could even force Martek into a comma.  
Anger suddenly looked towards the sea. He gave an evil smirk and thought to himself, 'At last… he has come.'

Goku glared as he ceased his haste. Vegeta was levitating next to Mark, roughly three hundred feet above the mountaintop. Surprised that he saw Mark in a SSJ4 level, Goku stared with an apathetic face. He looked to Vegeta, completely oblivious to the outside world with his eyes closed. Goku could feel his chilled aura resonating from a seemingly dead body, only the steady rising and falling of his chest gave away that he was still in fact alive.

What have you done to him?" Goku asked coldly.

"I've put him in stasis, worry not, he is quite safe, and ignorant of your being here."

"Why have you done this?" Goku asked, again with ice on his words.

"You are believed to be the most powerful fighter in the universe, but no more. It's time for you to step down, I will destroy you and win superiority." Mark said, his white eyes glowing with foul light.

"If it's a fight you want, say no more." Goku responded.

He clenched his teeth and tightened his fists. He bent his legs into ninety-degree angles, and in that position, he howled in an unholy racket. Energy burst forth like a torrent of flame, melting the snow on the ancient mountains and turning it into a molten fire pit. A white light flew through the air, blinding anyone who dare keep there eyes open, and when Mark felt it was safe, he opened his lids to find that Goku had equaled him. The two SSJ4's floated above the mountain, the tension of battle mere moments away from exploding into a firestorm of violence.

Mark made the first move, flying towards Goku in an odious rage. His eyes seething with rampaging anger and fists like spiked clubs being hurled at the elite fighter. Though the speed of lightning could not compete with the deadly haste of Mark's fatal punches, they were avoided completely by Goku. Mark hit nothing but thin air as he continued the vicious assault on his foe.

'Damn, he's good.' Goku thought, 'But he's too reckless, I could have hit him twenty times by now. So, why don't I?'

Before Mark knew what was happening, pain, horrible pain rushed form his chest and stomach, screaming at his brain as his attack was nullified and he was knocked back, head first back to the mountain. The last thing that he thought was that the air around him was getting warm, right before his head entered into the magma that was created by Goku during his transformation.

"Well, that was easy." Goku said out loud. He floated over to Vegeta, who was still in stasis, to see if he was awake. He slapped Vegeta a few times, but he never awoke. He suspected he had just killed Mark, so he did not bother pay attention to the activity just below him.

The molten pit began to bubble. A yellow light commenced to glow from below the surface and suddenly spewed forth the singed, but clearly unaffected, Mark. Adrenaline flowed through his veins giving him a burst of energy like he had never felt before. He accelerated towards Goku with unprecedented force and deadly dexterity. He readied two of his strongest attacks and released them two feet behind Goku. The elite fighter was completely engulfed by the vicious onslaught, though as quickly as it had come, he recovered with the look of a Sayian who would take no more.

"I've had enough of you! It's time to finish this!"

"Indeed it is you damned Sayian!"

Goku gave a smirk of Vegeta's caliber. Anger watched as slowly, Goku phased out. His body became translucent, then vanished all together. Anger panicked, a foe of Goku's strength must be within sight unless you want to die. His head swiveled, trying to find his enemy. His senses went on high alert, his intuition was telling him to look everywhere at once, fresh adrenaline poured into his body, and his eyes swelled to the size of watermelons, trying to locate his opponent.

Finally he found Goku, right after the words 'Dragon Punch' flew through the air.

"Dragon Punch!" Goku declared. His right fist appeared to be set on fire as it was overwhelmed in his energy. He saw mark turning around just as he made contact, and the results of this attack was something only a select few had seen before, and most of them are dead.

Just as he made contact, an enormous, red dragon flew into the air, blazing with fire and lit the whole mountain with its inferno. It gave new light to the darkening evening sky. It began to circle Mark, each pass leaving about ten feet between the hellish head of the dragon and the targeted Mark. Anger saw what was happening, and decided if he valued his host, he had better do something, after all, this really wasn't his body. On the dragon's final pass of five, it flew straight into the air, then turned one hundred and eighty degrees to fly right down onto Mark.

'It is time.' Anger said to Martek.

'What are you talking about?'

'Now they will know that you are the Legend.'

Martek was silent as he peered out the eyes of his body, like a boy looking out the window of an airplane. And there he saw the dragon's mouths about to swallow them up, and turn them into oblivion.

"I WON'T BE DEFEATED!" He screamed in desperation. He laced his words, giving the impression that no one would exceed him. The air was filled with the acrimonious sounds of hatred and a translucent white sphere surrounded Mark and negated the dragon's force. Goku jaw dropped to the ground when he saw this. The energy was completely absorbed to better Mark's cause, which at the moment was not clear. His black SSJ4 hair started to grow longer, staying in its spiked form, but growing down to his waste. In Martek's mind, he relived the death of the Uber Oozaru, an event that he did not recognize, and yet it angered him greatly. He saw the great red eyes of Learisto, which had the same effect on the great fighter. This event played back in his head, over and over again. When Anger realized he would have to get even deeper, he tapped into Martek's mind and found his weakness. A horrifying image flew across his mind that was so utterly unthinkable; it even made Anger wince at his own creation. The image was Lexan, crucified, with blood running down her once perfect skin. Her faced was mauled, and misshapen. She was stripped naked and gasping her breathe, each inhalation causing her great pain. She looked to Martek and whispered, 'Why couldn't you save me…" And with a gasp of air, she breathed her last, and slumped over.

Something then happened that Anger did not expect. Martek became so angry, so utterly feral, that Anger could no longer suppress him. He went absolutely berserk as he threw Anger out of control. They were now fighting a mental battle, however, they were very much equally matched. Through sheer will, Martek won, and took control his body, and became stronger than he ever thought he could. White hair burst from his fiery head, claiming dominance over the black that once presided. White flames of fury swept over the land and burned the two warriors that watched. Vegeta, now out of his comatose state, was shocked to find this pandemonium. He awoke to see Goku in an SSJ4 state, and as curious as he was, the chaotic expression on his face told him enough about what was going on. He looked to see a blazing ball of white, incinerating anything that came near, and pushing away anything that was remotely loose. The two elites had to fight desperately to maintain their position and remain unscathed be the deadly debris. They soon realized that what they were hearing was no longer a cry of fury, but a cry of pain…

'No, what have I done?' Anger muttered to himself. He knew just what he had done, and yet he could not bring himself to believe that it was true. He had awakened the beast within, the terrible and unadulterated fury of the ultimate Saiya-Jin. His eyes had turned as red as the Uber Oozaru's and he now had power to match. Now, without Anger in control, he was a force no being in this world could compete with. He saw Martek, his eyes as white as snow, spasming within the darkness of his own mind. Anger had to do something, even though he would encourage such absolute carnage, Martek would never forgive him or himself for that matter. He would destroy worlds without thinking twice, kill countless amounts of people without flinching, he would become what he despised most, a pawn of Learisto. Though he knew he could not take back control of the vessel, he could at least usher a warning. Engaging in battle once again with Martek, he was able to catch him by surprise. It gave him a few moments, but that was all he needed.

Words began to form from the mists of the white fury of the Saiya-Jin. The sharp ears first caught mumbles words within the screams, but then heard something they at once deciphered. Mark seemed to be screaming at the top of his lungs, as if warning them. They warning made Vegeta smirk, but Goku, recoil. The words escaped into the air, plainly obvious to anyone he was close after being repeated for the third and final time, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"


	14. Control Regained

The air trembled with a strangely uneasy feeling. Vegeta, and Goku stood in front of this new terror as the light slowly faded from the Behemoth. The hair on his body was short and white, something they had never seen before. His hair was long and spiked like an SSJ3, but again it was white. And those eyes, those satanic eyes were blood red, and the smile; the terrible smile that instilled fear in them both, stretched across his wicked face with vengeance. They both knew he could rip them apart by breathing, and destroy the planet with a single attack, and yet he did not. Instead, he did something that made them even more terrified. He suddenly vanished into translucency, then disappeared all together. A being of his strength is one you could not turn your back to, and seeing as how they were the planet's best defense, they had to know where he was at all times to serve as defenders until the last moment. His power signature was erratic, seemingly everywhere at once, but finally settled. He was beyond the mountain, beyond the desert, and within the city. The situation went from bad to worse within the space of two seconds. They knew what they had to do, but they hesitated. Mark was the strongest opponent they had ever faced in their lives. It was only natural that they would fear for their very lives. Since he was not restricted by a power level, there was no telling how strong he could be. Though great fear penetrated them, they knew their duty towards the people of the planet. Goku, wiping the sweat from his brow, and Vegeta, charging to an SSJ4, they began the journey to the city with great haste. The only thought in their heads for the entire journey was if they failed, Earth would fall to this demon. Failure was not an option.

"Shhh! Be quiet, they might hear us." A man whispered in a playful tone. A woman's voice giggled as they both began to kiss. Lightning struck and thunder roared, the women was startle by it, which made both of them laugh. Light flooded the room whenever the flash of lightning occurred. They both were too busy being involved in each other that neither of them saw the glowing red eyes of a hulk of a man with long, spiked, white hair. He simply glared at them with contempt as they continued indulging in the pleasures of the flesh. Their doing made him think back to his past, the beautiful raven-haired girl, the more than perfect weather, the castle in the sky, all that, gone, at a price he could not remember. His kindred spirit was crucified, at the hands of an unknown enemy. A small voice in his head tried to tell him that it was not real, but he paid the puny being no heed. His breathing became heavy, and his hatred, burning so hot it could smelt fire, began to pulse once again into his veins. The sudden noise caught the attention of the man, "Hey, get out of here you little son of a bitch!"

Martek's entire body began to tremble; he clenched his fists and roared into the night, like a wolf howling at a full moon.

He suddenly became silent. He gave a smirk and then punched through the face of the man that dared to raise his voice at him. The poor woman watched in complete terror as her lover's head exploded as the massive fist turned it into nothingness. Martek's face turned to the young woman, completely overwhelmed by absolute fear. At first, his thoughts turned sexual, but they were quickly traded for violence. He grabbed her tiny head into his colossal hand and threw her out the window of the fiftieth story, and then watched as she plummeted to her death.

The sky was as dark as midnight when Vegeta and Goku finally arrived. Though they saw that nothing had been done to show the destruction of the city, they knew that it would only take about a second for the foe to do it. Telepathically, Goku called out to his son Gohan, and Goten, and to Vegeta's son Trunks. If there was any hope of destroying this monster, everyone had to help. They would rise together, or they will fall together. Their only chance was for Goten and Trunks to perform the fusion dance, and for Gohan to reach an SSJ3, and for himself and Vegeta to also perform a fusion dance. With SSJ3 Gohan and Gotenks, as well as an SSJ4 Gogeta, they just might be able to win. Even though Vegeta was bitterly opposed to fusion, he knows when to recognize necessity, and would do as he saw fit to protect his family.

All was deathly still as they flew silently through the city. People gasped and pointed as they flew overhead, but they paid them no heed. If they did not know any better, they would have said Mark was not there, until there was a great crash, like that of glass being ripped apart. They looked to see a woman, maybe in her twenties, fall from fifty stories up, to land flatly on the sidewalk. They watched as she was transformed from a flying woman, into a red stain on the sidewalk. They found themselves unable to move as they watched the events unfold right before their horrified eyes. Goku and Vegeta freed themselves from the invisible prison and then observed as the entire face of the building was destroyed, and little to their surprise, they found Mark on the other side. His eyes were still as red as blood, and his smile was still that of hell. Veins stood out from his arms, constricted only by the skin itself. It appeared that his veins wanted to escape his body, but the fury arms would not allow it.

"Welcome, gentlemen, into the Arena of Death!" Martek said, "All who enter fight, and all who fight, die!" He said with a grin that rivaled the devil.

He suddenly phased out and phased back in right behind Vegeta and Goku. He grabbed their heads and smashed them together with bone-crushing forced, they were only saved by the fact that Mark was playing with them, and only hit them enough to make it hurt, if he wanted them dead, this fight would have never happened. In both fighters, blood began to ooze from their newly acquired wounds. Martek swooped down to the streets filled with people and began to mow them down with his arms outstretched. Torsos were flying away from their respective legs, limbs were everywhere as nearly a thousand lives were snuffed out.

"Curse you, Mark!" Goku screamed.

He and Vegeta simultaneously attacked Mark with the intensity and ferocity of a Saiya-Jin, but such anger was no match for the acrimonious bloodlust held within this legendary Saiya-Jin. Every attack they threw at the Behemoth was negated by ageless strength and impeccable skill. The assault continued as Mark obviously held the upper hand, but then something he did not expect occurred. A small, but stout being kicked him from behind. He turned to see a small child, with SSJ3 hair and the Metamol clothing. He recognized it immediately as a fusion technique and was greatly amused by the audacity and the hatred found in this boy's eyes. Mark literally flicked the boy away, then turned his attention to the fighters before him. Only to his surprise, he found, yet again, another fusion. The being was formidable, created again by the fusion dance. It would not be hard to defeat both fusions single-handedly, hell, it might even be more fun, but then a third appeared, he was another SSJ3, but not a fusion. Martek took into factor everything, and decided on a simple plan, but first, play time.

'Okay, so you have an SSJ4 fusion, and SSJ3 fusion, and an SSJ3 non-fusion. The only question is decimation, obliteration, or annihilation?' Martek thought.

They all attacked at once, moving at blinding speeds and excellent technique, both of which mattered nothing compared to Martek's abilities. Almost as soon as they started their assault, they found themselves trying to get out of the buildings they were thrown into. Everyone was fatigued and their clothes were in tatters with their spirits nearly broken, they clock was running low on the fusions, that meant playtime was over.

Martek flew over the city and prepared a Meto Tetzou. As soon as the Vegeta-Goku fusion saw this, he began to form a protective shield around the entire city, trying to negate the awesome power of Mark, the other fusion and the non-fusion saw this and copied. With their combined strengths they just might have a chance.

When Martek saw what they were doing, he just smiled. He knew what they would actually do to his attack, and he loved the idea. It was ready to be unleashed now, he said those violent words that had led to countless deaths in the past, "Meto Tetzou!"

Immediately, the energy shot out from his hands and did exactly what he thought it would do. When it hit the barrier, the energy formed around it, like water flowing over an umbrella. Almost immediately, the group beneath saw what danger they were in. The shield would act as a magnifying glass should they fail in this defense. The attack continued to drip down the sides, whiting out the city beneath. The defense persisted, but still did the attack. Suddenly, the fusions split to reveal Goku, and Vegeta, and Goten and Trunks. The shield caved in a few moments afterward and with a deafening roar, resulting in the complete destruction of everything within its hold.

Vegeta threw the enormous stone slab off of him. Goku and Gohan did the same soon after, and lastly Goten and Trunks. The city had been flattened, completely. At least twenty million people had perished in the blast. Chances of survival were zero; it was obvious to everyone that no one but themselves had survived the blast. Still in the sky was that damned demon with red eyes, smiling at the destruction he had incurred. His rancorous smile stretched from ear to ear showing the white teeth of the beast. He showed no remorse, he truly was a demon, and now he was going to kill them...

'And now you're no better than him!' Anger screamed at Martek.

'Than who fool?!' Martek replied.

'That's right, you don't remember. Allow me to refresh your memory.' Anger said maliciously. He ran to Martek and grasped his head, forcing memories into the Saiya-Jin's head. But there, in that very mind, he saw such a great evil that it caused him pain. He saw the demon Learisto destroying planet after planet reveling in the bloody massacres. He saw how he ruled over the Namek's, with a blood-thirsty iron fist. He saw the destruction of a great black ape, and the destruction of the Saiyan planet, as well as his memory. He suddenly zapped out of the trance to meet Anger's cold stare.

'That giant ape you saw was your father, the Uber Oozaru. He sacrifices himself so that you as well as the other Saiya-Jins would live. He killed a god, and your people. Now you, Goku, and Vegeta are the only full-blooded Saiyans, or Saiya-Jins, that exist in the universe...' Anger trailed off, as if he was trying to remember something. If he did remember whatever it was, he did not show it; instead he placed his glare back onto Martek and continued, "By doing what you did, you became no better than that demon who would love to kill everyone in the universe. Oh and by the way, Lexan isn't dead, I made up the image, so you can calm done now.'

Martek cringed, then shuddered with a cold chill. His motivation had been stripped from him with the knowledge that Lexan lived. He took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. The red phased out of his eyes, but what followed was incredible, almost hellish pain. His body outwardly spasmed, he heard Anger in his mind saying, 'This is the repercussions I was talking about earlier, you ascended too quickly, your body was never given a chance to adapt. Just hold it together, if you don't you will never wake from the coma that will follow.'

The motley crew at the ground saw Mark fall into almost seizure like movements. Vegeta flew up to him and punched him to the ground. He only fell because Mark was not paying attention to what was happening, he was only trying to survive. He hit the ground with a great force, but all he did was grab at his head, as if trying to rip it apart and be rid of the pain for good.

Suddenly, it all stopped. The pain, the spasms, everything, stopped. Mark stood up to survey the vast plain that was laid out before him.

"What happened here?" Was all he said.


	15. Selflessness

Vegeta and Goku both could not believe their ears. What happened here? Did he honestly think he could fool them into thinking he didn't know what happened here?!

"What do you mean 'What happened here?' You happened here! That's what!"

Mark looked up with a puzzled look, "I happened here? What can you possibly mean?"

"You destroyed this entire city! That's what I mean!"

'It's true.' Anger spat.

Mark cringed and then turned away in disgusted. He began to cry in streams, as if he himself was mourning for everyone who had just died as a result of his murderous rage.

"Martek." A feminine voice called to him.

It could only be one person for only one knew that name, and it was the only person in the universe he actually cared about.

"Lexan!" He got up and ran to her while everyone else scratched their heads.

"Isn't that Leahanna?" Goku asked.

"That's what I thought." Gohan responded.

"And isn't he Mark?" Trunks spoke up.

Martek took her into his arms and they both shared in Martek's grief. Both were crying, for different reasons, yes, but at least they had finally found each other after all those thousands of years, husband had found wife, and they know they shall never be separated.

"I killed them," Martek said, "I killed everyone of them for no reason other than for pleasure…" He sobbed on Lexan's neck. She simply held him closer and cried her own tears for their reunion. She was happy and yet she grieved, he was poignant and yet was in celebration. It was almost as if the events of the near past did not matter, and yet they mattered more than anything. They had learned of Martek's legendary strengths at last, and how destructive it can be. He had learned about his darker side, the side that was no better than Learisto himself, but he knew it would be that side that he would slay the demon, for it was fated to him to do so.

He released himself from their embrace, wiping the tears from his eyes and hers. What entered into his mind now was a voice of archaic power that had long since been wiped out, it was not Anger, and it said, 'The sky, my son, you must go into the sky…'

Martek was at first extremely confused by the message. Anger identified the strange voice as a message from the spirit of the Uber Oozaru. Never ceasing to exist, every living thing has a spirit that carries on in the universe, even those of dead deities. Martek looked to the sky and felt an evil presence. He looked deeper, as if penetrating the sky itself and saw a mass of something hurtling towards the planet, unbeknownst to everyone else. He looked to Lexan once more and brought her close. He whispered into her ear, "I will return, my Saiya-Jin princess, my love."

He walked away from her, a final tear floating into the air, falling to the ground, and just before it reached the earth he left with an explosive movement, breaking the ground from under him as he launched himself into orbit. The tear landed just before Lexan's foot, and there she watched as Martek left her again, but this time, she knew he would return to her…

Higher and higher he shot himself into the air. He knew not what to look for up here, but he knew it would make itself obvious and whatever it was, it would be crushed under his fist. The ancient strength of the SSJ5 will not be out done for the sake of his love.

The weightlessness of space felt like an old friend to him. Anger supplied him with the knowledge of Saiya-Jins in space, namely, they can survive. He soared through space at incredible speeds, looking for anything that could threaten Earth, and there he found it. It was a meteor, but not just any meteor, it was a meteor the size of the earth itself, and along with it, it picked up thousands of smaller asteroids from the belt, and another asteroid the size of Mars within its gravity.

He knew it was Learisto that had sent this out, who else could summon such a beast of a meteor. Why he did it? Maybe to test the newly ascended Martek? Perhaps it was a last ditch effort to cease the continuing regaining of memory within Martek. He knew it was well within his bounds to destroy the main meteor, but could he destroy that and everything else that was orbiting it before they penetrate the atmosphere and claim the lives of millions? Martek hoped so, it would take amazing energy just to stop the massive rock, but he had to do it, he had no choice.

He burst into a white flame, racing towards the behemoth. Now Anger fought with Martek as he supplied him with his strengths, turning Martek's eyes into the white fury he was now known for. The large collection of asteroids would have posed a problem for anyone else, but Martek? No, he plunged head first through them all, and finally reaching the main meteor, he extended his hands over his head and began to spin like a drill. He crunched through the crust like it was nothing, he went deeper and deeper towards the core in a matter of seconds, such was the strength of his will to destroy.

He reached the burning iron center within seconds after he first hit the crust. It was as if hell itself had incarnated in that core. The heat was immeasurable as it gnashed against Martek's body. The legend was invulnerable against such heat, he would not allow such a physical thing to distract him from his duty, to destroy. He began to pulse with raw energy, his outline became white like the fiery core that enveloped him. He dug deeply into an attack only used once before on a much smaller scale, the destruction of Pugnatris. Now he expanded his thoughts, swelling it to account for the entire massive stone.

'This is for you Lexan.' Martek said in his mind.

'And for the people of Saiya-Jin over five thousand years ago.' Anger said right next to him.

"FINAL SHINE!" They both said with vengeance lacing their voices, their message to Learisto saying would be heard and that they would come for him was certain.

There was a moment's pause as the meteor lumbered a little closer to the planet before a rancorous war cry was emitted from the core of that fiery hell. A pillar of white light erupted from the core, making a hole from one side to the other, a second and third pillar joined it, then a fourth and fifth, soon enough the entire meteor exploded with nightmarish force. The surrounding debris shot out in all directions in response to the carrier being destroyed. Among those headed directly towards earth were a couple hundred asteroids and including the Mars sized one. Martek recovered as quickly as his fatigued body would allow, it was one of his biggest attacks on one of the biggest levels he had ever managed to do successfully, even with his legendary strength he was worn down. He blasted ahead of the lethal barrage of asteroids and Mars, destroying them as he past them. A kilometer or so away from the Earth's outer atmosphere he began a furious assault upon the onslaught of stones flying through space. Hundreds of deadly blasted per second were unleashed, destroying the targets on impact, until of course, the largest one found its way to Earth. Martek found himself charging as much energy as he could in the smallest amount of time, hoping it was enough to destroy the behemoth of a stone. He connected his hands at the wrists and focused all his energy into one final blast, the single shot that mattered to all life on Earth as he knew it. With a tireless scream, he released the blast, sending a stream of potent energy right to the center of the megalith. The entire planet flashed with a like blue tint, then the surface began to crumble. A flashback hit Martek once again, all his beloved people, dying under the ferocious blast of Learisto, that damned demon speaking to him an then him stealing all his memories. It infuriated Martek causing him to send more energy to the core. This overkill caused an unnecessary shock wave, successfully obliterating the asteroid and all surrounding objects, but also knocking Martek off his balance. Head first he plunged down to the earth, unable to recover his balance. The heat was incredible as he broke speed barrier after speed barrier. Somewhere between the outer atmosphere and the ozone, Martek lost consciousness. The last thing he saw was Lexan's smiling face in his head…

The huge sphere got closer and closer. Lexan guessed it was a planet of some kind, which was entirely possible judging from the magnitude of the explosions they had seen. Millions of streaks, it seemed, crossed the dawning sky. Then suddenly, that too, whatever it was, exploded just like the rest. The impact of such a degree forced itself down on the earth, almost like it was making a dent in the planet itself. But soon enough, it was nothing more than more streaks across the sky… but one of those streaks seemed different from the rest. Instead of a bright orange streak, this one was white. Not only that, but it wasn't burning away in the atmosphere, it remained intact, and was heading right for them. They evacuated the ruined city in mortal fear, and within more moments, a force of mammoth proportions struck the very earth from which they were just standing. A crater encompassed all that was the city and in the center, and a single lump. This lump had almost… humanoid features? Lexan and Goku quickly went and investigated while Vegeta watched from the crater's edge.

"Oh my God!" Lexan cried. It was Martek. All the way from space he flew head first into the ruined city, making a crater at least half a kilometer deep. Lexan shook him wildly, hoping, praying that this last assault had not taken her only will to live left in the universe. He moaned. Lexan immediately stopped and sat straight up. Martek turned, eyes barely open, barely able to focus, and yet, he managed a smile. With a trail of blood down the corner of his mouth, he smiled a smile Lexan remembered from the eons in the castle.

"I told you… I would… return… my love…" He trailed off and closed his eyes. His hair went from a long spiked white, to a shorter spiked black, while his chest and arm hair went from short white to short black. From there the hair on his arms and chest dissipated and his head hair went from spiked black to long spiked and golden, from there short spiked golden, from there not so much spiked and golden, and finally, to simply short and black. The emotional and physical strain had been too much for him to bear any longer, and so he allowed himself to don his weakest form, for resting sake.

Goku began to panic, "He's dead!" He cried, "That final assault killed him, his final sacrifice allowed us to live."

"Kakarot," Lexan said softly, "He is not dead, he's resting." She took his hand an placed it on Martek's chest. She let him feel the steady rise and fall of his bare chest as he breathed, and the perfect beating of his lion heart. You could see the knowledge slowly dawning on Goku like a little child having an epiphany.

Lexan asked Vegeta and Goku to carry him back to Capsule Corp, they complied, though Vegeta had to be persuaded to carry him. It was to be expected, seeing as Martek had, once in ignorance, insulted his Sayian origins. When Vegeta had been coaxed out of his stubbornness, they made the journey across the vast Ocean to Capsule Corp, and laid Martek one his bed. They left Lexan to be at his side, seeing as how they were married. After the door closed, Lexan slipped into the bed beside her love, and nuzzled against his chest. It was an alien feeling to her, the feeling of a smooth, bare chest. Usually there was soft, white hair yet she found the feeling intriguing and she soon fell into a deep sleep.

"Sire."

"Yes…" A hissing voice replied.

"We found a… a very powerful being that we thought you could use."

"I make my soldiers, I don't find them." It said impatiently.

"But, Sire-"

"NO! Kill him if you please…"

"He has Saiya-Jin properties, Sire!"

A silence filled the room.

"… Saiya-Jin, you say…?"

"Yes, Sire."

Learisto gave a wide smile, "Bring him too me…"


	16. The Sword

Martek awoke some seven hours later. Lexan was fast asleep on his chest within the confines of the black room. Slowly, all his memories returned, He was in fact the Legend of the Saiya-Jin, Martek. He had just saved the world after he committed genocide, destroying an entire city without remorse at the time. The sheer size of the asteroid frightened Martek now that he thought about it. An Earth sized hunk of rock flying through space and just so happened to be in the Earth's path? No, it was definitely Learisto's doing, why? Martek probably would never find out, but he would always be searching for his lost past, from now until he slew the beast. He looked down to Lexan and she bobbed up and down to the steady pace of his breath. He kissed her head lightly, then squinted his eyes as the door swung open with Goku's frame in the doorway. "Yes, Kakarot?" Martek asked with a tired tone.

"Why did you do it?"

He asked with anger. "I have done many things in my life, most of which I don't remember, but you will have to be more specific than that, Kakarot."

"All those people, dead by your hands, all while you smiled at them from above!"

The pitch of his voice awoke Lexan. "Who is it, Martek?" She whimpered.

"It's Kakarot." She slipped out of the bed and walked past Goku out the door and down the stairs. It was roughly eleven in the morning and the sun had finally managed to cut through the clouds and beamed into the room. Martek slid out of the bed and stood up. He quickly took notice of how light he body felt, the heavy weight of his hair was gone, and his body had deflated to a normal size. He walked closer to Goku and spoke as he did, "I could not control myself, Kakarot. My own rage had seized control of my body, forcing any reasonable thought out of my head. I know I killed those people, but it wasn't actually me, if you understand what I'm saying."

Goku's face was stern as he shook his head no, "What are you trying to say? You were insane?"

Martek thought about this. then answered, "Yes, I was insane, but only for a time. I assure you that will never happen again." He mentally nudged Anger seeing as it was his fault to begin with. Goku walked away towards Vegeta's room, probably seeking to spar. Martek was a little offended by this, why not him after all? He was the Legend. By the same token, he was the Legend. Maybe that was the reason why. Martek could care less, but he felt a little put off by his actions, wasn't that the Goku that loved to take every challenge he could? Oh well. Martek left the room and walked down the stairs to eat, and to see Lexan.

"Well, well, look who's up." Bulma said as Martek entered the room.

"Good morning, Bulma." Martek responded.

"Almost afternoon." She quipped.

"Where's Vegeta and Goku?" Lexan asked.

"Probably out back in the gravity chamber, they love to spar in there."

"Gravity chamber?" Martek asked.

"It's a relatively small chamber that can increase the force of gravity by as much as one thousand times, but usually the boys shoot for around seven- fifty, maybe eight hundred if they want a challenge." Martek looked to Lexan and smirked widely, then walked out the door, shirtless with his infamous black pant that they had slipped on him before they laid him down to rest last night.

"Where's he going?" Bulma asked Lexan.

"Oh, I'll bet we'll here about it later from Vegeta and or Goku." Lexan said with a smug smile on here face.

When Martek walked into the gravity room, he saw the pair sitting on the floor, obviously recovering from round one of probably a hundred. They noticed him as he walked in and nodded to him while catching their breath. Martek walked over to the controls and scanned it over quickly. He guessed the number in red was the gravity level in the room, which was six hundred and fifty times the normal force of gravity. Martek gave a small chuckle then looked to the friends on the ground. "Mind if I join in, boys?" Martek asked.

They looked to one another, then nodded, "Sure, why not." Vegeta answered.

"Good." Martek looked down to the console and pressed a button or two then faced them and said, "I hope you don't mind, but let's have a true test of endurance."

"What do ya mean by that?" Goku asked, confused as he was.

"There's a delay for five minutes on the console, once that runs out, one thousand times gravity will be emitted, once that occurs, we fight."

"One thousand?! AND fighting?? You kidding, right?" Goku exasperatedly asked.

"'Fraid not. Vegeta, I know you're up for it."

"But of course," He replied, "If anything, I see it as an opportunity to receive training from the Saiya-Jin Legend."

Martek nodded, then looked back to Goku, who reluctantly nodded in concurrence. "Two minutes boys, I suggest you take one of these." Martek said as he tossed them two beans.

"Senzu beans? Where did you get these? Torin is the only one who makes those and we're the only ones who know where to get them." Goku protested.

"Kakarot, Kakarot. You forget so quickly that I am the Legend of the Saiya- Jin, I am a god. If I will anything to be, it will be so. Materialization of such a simple object is well within my capacities to make on my own." Martek calmly corrected. He held out his hand and within moments, it was completely filled, in fact, over flowing with Senzu beans. Vegeta looked in amazement, while Goku's eyes were filled with childlike curiosity.

"Wait a minute. If what you said is true, then couldn't you destroy evil everywhere and be down with it?" Asked Vegeta challengingly.

"Regretfully, no. The will of the Icons is absolute. What one does, the other cannot simply undo. Since it was him who killed my people, I cannot simply recreate them. One Icon in the universe already decreed their destruction. Likewise, I could will for Learisto to become less powerful than he already is. But to counter act that of course, Learisto would have willed to not lose power. Thus nullifying the point.

"So how can you ever overcome-" Vegeta was unable to finish his sentence as one thousand times earth's gravity plunged down upon the fighters. As Vegeta and Goku quickly recovered from the initial shock, they stood strongly and ready. Martek showed no strain whatsoever while the other two were having obvious difficultly, even in their SSJ forms.  
They all suddenly vanished, moving so quickly as light could barely follow their movements. Goku was suddenly thrown against the chambers outer wall as the outline of Martek appeared for a fragment of a second only to vanish immediately afterwards. Vegeta shot out from this slipstream momentum bruised and panting hard as he lay upon the ground. Martek slowly descended in the most graceful posture possible, like he was a god. Not a finger had touched him in the small engagement they had. As soon as he landed, he had a few things to say.  
"Goku, your form is excellent, but your punches and some of your kicks could stand to be more accurate, but try to mix power with the accuracy. Vegeta, you put too much emphasis on power, your moves are easily avoidable but deadly if they hit. If you focus on the faster, more dextral movements, you'll be more dangerous to fight than ever before. Also, both of you, develop a fighting style of your own. Both of your styles are exact mirrors of the other. You fight each other too much. If you two follow my advice, and fight me more often, eventually you may even end up being competition for me." Martek said with a smirk.

Then he walked out. That was it. He just simply walked out. After the battled raged, he said his piece and left. Without a single scratch on the deity, he departed in the most graceful, yet in the most abrupt fashions manageable.

That is the way things were for the next days, the next weeks, the next months, and even the next years. Trunks grew up to be a stunning young man compared to the clumsy little boy he was when Martek had first arrived. Goten grew up to, though slightly in Trunks' shadow when it came to the ladies. This caused some jealousy, and even rivalry, but they always managed to be the best of friends. Martek was there always, living within the Capsule Corps with his dear love Lexan. Vegeta was constantly around him, his pride finally subsiding to a bearable level, and constantly asking questions about fighting techniques. It was Anger that answered most of the questions, but Vegeta need not know about him. All was quiet around Earth. An uneasy peace had settled among the Z warriors. That is until the World Tournament. The usual weak humans joined and made it to the finals. But among the finalist were Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Martek.

The matches played out as usual, Trunks and Goten ending up coming just short of the final battle royale by knocking each other out of the ring. The finals contained Vegeta, Goku, Martek, and Mr. Satan.

In the beginning, they made a square, Mr. Satan, north, was closest to the entrance into the arena. Martek was south, and Vegeta and Goku, east and west respectively. Mr. Satan stood in his conceit, the widest grin imaginable on his face. Vegeta, smirking away, Goku with an apathetic mask on, and Martek, like Goku, showed no emotion. The crowd chanted and cheered for their hero, "Mr. Satan! Mr. Satan!"

Vegeta and Goku had both made an agreement with Mr. Satan that he would be the victor of this match no matter what. Martek however had other plans. He was tired of this unbelievably weak human being claiming to be the most powerful being in the world. Arrogance was something Martek could never stand, and he could smell Mr. Satan's vanity from where he was, nearly thirty feet away. The conceit and egotism of this bastard reminded him strongly of Shotius. It nearly made bile arise in the back of his throat. He settled it in the back of his head; he was the first to go. As soon as the gong was struck, Mr. Satan was leaving the ring.

A being float above the ground, suspended by unknown forces. Learisto was found brooding over the body. His lips muttered archaic spells of untold power. The poor soul was most likely unconscious, but no one could tell of the unknown evil being poured into the vessel. It was a fact at this point that the being was indeed an ancient Saiya-Jin, who he was, Learisto knew, which made him all the more eager to unleash him.

BONG!! The gong sounded.  
Martek rushed towards the north with demonic speed and divine strength, not being able to contain himself any further and wanting to see the faces of the people to see there fake champion fall. He would be their champion now; he would be their god.

Mr. Satan had hardly had time to blink before pain struck his face. He felt himself flying backward, and to his absolute horror, the grass. He had touched the grass. He was down; he was out. The crowd at first went completely silent, then crescendo into a hellish uproar.

"HE CHEATED!" They screamed.

"HE'S USING A WEAPON!" Others yelled.

Goku and Vegeta stood breathless at what had happened. Vegeta screamed over the crowd, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"You mean what I did." Martek responded coldly.

"WHY DID YOU-?!?!" Vegeta could not even finish he was so exasperated.

"I will be their champion now. I will be their savior, not that piddling peasant."

Immediately after those words escaped his mouth, he fired a benign energy blast at Hercule, who was attempting to crawl out of the arena, out of his disgrace.

"Foolish boy!" Vegeta roared. He powered into an SSJ and went berserk. Goku quickly donned the apathy mask yet again, and joined the fray in a normal state.

Martek felt alive again. He was in his natural habitat, the firestorm of battle, and it reflected his delight in the burning of his eyes. They burned anew, as if he had been resurrected from the grave and given another chance at life, such was the intensity of the great fighter. Both Goku and Vegeta knew they did not stand a chance, but they were still Saiyans, they still had their pride. They fought with all their might, with all their fire, pushing the very boundaries of their limits with the goal of pulling off one punch, and that even seemed to be stretching it. Even with the cards stacked against them, they fought hard, for the mob needed to be pleased after their hero fell, and in the subconscious of the Saiyans, they wanted to prove they were as good as the Saiya-Jin.

"Hmmmm. Yes, his son. He'll do fine, for now at least, I sense the father could pose a problem to my future. And simply for the sake of chaos. And depopulation."

Learisto muttered as he viewed the tournament from his sphere, grinning his grin of evil.

The purple-haired boy knew not what was coming, nor did he know how to stop it. All he knew was suddenly he had other matters to attend to. He ignored the girls screaming his name, he ignored he family trying to ask him where he was going, and all he wanted right now was his sword. What he would do from there, he would be reminded of later.

The screaming people slowly began to relax the cursing of their hero's fall and focus on the fight, mainly, what they could see of it. All that was visible was blurs, first on one side of the arena, then on the extreme opposite end, then in the air, then back on the arena. People became so distracted, they forgot all about Mr. Satan and wondered exactly what was going on. Truth is, the warriors themselves hardly knew what was happening. All that was apparent was that pain was consistently in there midst, as they tasted from the deity's cup of fury. What was actually a sip from this chalice brought worlds of pain not felt since the older days of their lives, back when they could not help but hurt because of the magnitude of the hit, back when they were not the strongest. A new era was being made in that very arena. History was unfolding before their very eyes, and yet they were not able to see the attacks that made a ripple in time.

Vegeta was maddened at the sheer power of this being. Years of training with him he would think he could anticipate his every move, and yet, Martek was doing things to Vegeta he would never dreamed of seeing. Almost as if a god had answered Vegeta's prayer for mercy from this firestorm, a blissful second came when the pain was not there, he was still quite conscious, and still in the ring, but he felt nothing. He took this moment and flew straight into the air, becoming one with the clouds as not to be seen until he saw it fit. Martek knew of his absence the moment he left, but now he could focus on Kakarot instead of splitting his attention on two opponents. But what he did not see was potentially hazardous to everyone in that arena. Vegeta, prince of Sayains, prepared an attack of catastrophic proportions. He could not; he would not be beaten by this being. He would not allow himself to lose. There, in the clouds, he floated with his arms outstretched and his legs spread to his shoulder width. His hands were shaking by the intensity of energy that was being pulsed threw them. His arms burned like fire as his flew above the ignorant crowd. He could not lose; he would not lose.

Trunks emerged from the clouds behind Vegeta. He knew what he was trying to do. The infamous "Final Flash" was a rather decimating attack and would surely destroy the entire arena, but this was not in Trunks' concern. He was going to kill Vegeta. His eyes were the night, darker than the deepest recesses of a cave. He knew not what he was doing; only what he had to do. He drew his sword and readied the blade, preparing it to penetrate Vegeta's back and find a new sheath within the beating heart of the great warrior.


	17. New World

A new combatant had entered the arena. Martek could feel him. His presence was malicious and foul in Martek's eyes as he fended off another offensive by Kakarot. His abominable stench made the entire arena smell unclean. It could only be the tainted presence of Learisto, or a mind controlled by him. While fighting Kakarot, Martek looked to the sky, to Vegeta. He was there, charging a massive attack, with his son behind him. about to kill him. Trunks, well into his teenage years, had the sword ready to destroy his own father. Would he actually do such a thing? Yes, for it was not he that controlled his body, but it was Learisto. Martek had to save him. He knocked Kakarot out of the arena as if he was nothing, leaving him to shame on the grass that was his defeat.

"VEGETA!" Martek screamed. But all that was heard by the prince was a plea for mercy and not a warning of death. Martek quickly saw that the message was not conveyed and had to neutralize Trunks. He vanished into the air, so it seemed by the bystanders. They looked and peered everywhere in the arena for any sign of the great warrior. Moments later, a purple haired boy was expelled from the sky. He plunged into the stadium with such great a force that the very foundation of the structure rocked and threatened to give way. Torrents of blood flowed down the skull of the boy but he would not yield. The fighting arena was reduced to ruble due to the abrupt entrance of the purple-haired brat, but quick to follow him down to earth was his sword. It sung as it fell to the ground, striking it with great force and yet not a scratch was made, nor was it any more blunt than before. Trunks rushed to it and pulled it from the ground. It sang the song of blood, calling for what it desired to be spilled, of whom that was from however mattered not. Martek flew down to earth with speeds challenging Trunks, except he did not land on his head. He made a graceful landing fit only for a god and immediately charged the poor adolescent with the fury and might of a deity. He must expel this demon from the boy, he knew not what he was doing, he knew Martek well enough as to not challenge a god.

Trunks threw himself at Martek, leaving himself open for a possibility of thousands of fatal blows. Martek allowed the sword to strike his skin of his forearm. Only then did Trunks realize that the sword made not a scratch on the deity's flawless skin. He retracted the instrument of death only to strike forward at the neck. Again, Martek let it fall with all its force right on his throat, only to again not penetrate. When Trunks pulled the blade back a third time, he saw the tip of the blade had been blunted by the solid neck of the creator of his impending doom. He threw to sword away, thinking that the song of blood would be fulfilled at a different time. Yet again, he struck with the fury of a demon, Martek evading all that was to hit him, allowing nothing of this tainted body to touch him, as if he was afraid it was to ruin his perfection. Out of nowhere, Martek struck a Trunks' face, causing him to fly back twenty feet, reeling in pain.

"Enough!" Martek shouted. In the time it took Trunks to hit the ground, Martek ascended through five levels, from a normal Saiya-Jin to an SSJ5. This did not stop the possessed teenager. Learisto would make him fight until he was a walking corpse if Martek did not expel him from Trunks' head. He was yet again on the offensive as he attempted to strike Martek in a myriad of flurries. Everything hit air while Martek gracefully eluded the maladroit attacks. Martek hit him squarely in the chest with speeds challenging light. Trunks flew ungracefully to the other side of the arena, only to be greeted with Martek's awaiting fist. The head took the impact this time, again making him fly across the arena. When Trunks had reached the center, Martek came from above and crushed him into the crust of the Earth. He flew into the air, waiting to see exactly what Learisto would have him do.

Not at all to Martek's surprise, Trunks stood with the little strength he had left. Martek landed on the North side of the ruble that was an arena and charged his fist with holy light as he waited for Trunks's charge. As predicted, the boy charged with the might of a demon, fists clenched and giving a battle cry worthy of hell.

"Learisto! I release this boy from your control. I bind you, and cast you out of his mind! BEGONE!" Martek said as he punch Trunks with his white hand. It was as if his body had exploded and was burning with the fire of a million suns. Trunks flew back with such a great force, that he penetrated the walls of the arena, but remained airborne as he broke through building after building, never losing velocity, only gaining it as he continued onward against his own will. He finally found refuge in the heart of a mountain, some ten miles out of the city. He was unconscious and brutally beaten, barely managing to stay alive and struggling to keep his lungs breathing. He knew not of what he did to deserve this, but he would find out soon enough.

Learisto was silent as he sat in his throne. He never thought it possible for Martek to ascend to that level twice now. He sat in silence, confident his new plan would work. He must stop Martek's ascendancy before he gained SSJ10.

"Go now, and destroy him, my Saiya-Jin."

The husk of a Saiya-Jin nodded and grunted to his master, then left with great haste, his long, white, spiked hair trailing behind him with remnants of short, white body hair floating silently to the ground.

It was like the air itself as afraid to move. The arena was reveling in the silent hush of untold chaos. The spectators could not believe what had just happened. Not only had their reigning champion just been dethroned, but the new champion transformed into a white angel and decimated everyone like it was nothing. Some were silently upset, others were silently reverent, but one thing was certain among the entire mob, no one would dethrone this king before them. The fighting arena had been reduced to ruble all by the hands of this creature. Not even a bead of sweat rolled down his flawless face, the victory was swift and complete, not once did a foe strike him with a blow. Not once was his victory unclear. It soon dawned on everyone that this thing before them could not be anything less than a god. Even the announcer was afraid to breathe too loud for fear of death from the great deity.

"My name… is Martek." He said loudly so that the entire arena could hear, "And my strength will not be disputed!" He shouted as he powered up further, causing loose debris to disintegrate and fall around him.

"You pathetic humans. Why do you hold such barbaric trials of strength? Is this deemed to be your Coliseum where your wives will be offered to me as whores because of my victory?"

He continued, "This is the last day of such an event. Your former champion, Hercules Satan could have been beaten long before me, but cowards ruled the ring in those days," He said giving an evil eye to Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta knew better than to strike out against him now, in his legendary form. He might as well commit suicide, it would save time and energy.

"I am the guardian of this world. I know everything that happens in this world around us. I will protect you from any and everything that happens around you. If there is war, peace shall reign lest death consume all. I give this decree, that all the world shall be united as one. No longer shall you squabble amongst yourselves, trying, yearning to claim dominance over this plain of existence, this myth of power. Do as I wish, and and we will create something that will echo in the annuls of history for eternity! Come now and join me, and we will make history!"

A split second after he was finished, the mob gave its answer. They would join him in his endeavor. They loved and yet feared this embodiment of authority. He was exalted as a Caesar, for Julius had now been resurrected. The New Empire of Earth shall teem with new life. News of this proclamation reached all corners of the earth before the setting of the sun. All sovereign nations bowed to the god's desire, as to appease the Caesar out of fear, for true and complete power lies in the love and the simultaneous fear of all the people you rule. The Asians called it the New Dynasty, the America's called it a New World Order, and the Europeans called it an Empire. None of it matter, Martek called it a revival, a resurrection of the days of old, bringing back the ancient ways of the Sayia-Jin and building himself a new people, for atonement of all the lives he failed to protect half a century ago. He would not abandon his people now; he would never let them go, not again.


	18. The Haunted Past

A year had passed since that fateful day in the arena, when he declared himself ruler of this world and all bowed to his will. It was amazing to see exactly what humans will do for you when the threat of death comes about. Granted, that was not the only trick he used to gain loyalty. Since he became the Deus, the title the united world gave him, he had resurrected third world countries into useful, interacting parts of world society. That trick gained him the majority of world support. Other things included bringing peace between the Muslims States and all non-Muslim countries which was tricky because as soon as he set about uniting the world, they resurrected their Caliphate. A few displays of power and they eventually, grudgingly, accepted his authority. He also ended the Chechen conflict and actually reduced world unemployment by fifty percent. When the world saw that he was good, they sided with him in hopes to rebuild the belligerent race they had become.

He sat now on an island he had materialized that was identical to the Troscan Valley. Anger supplied him with all the details and from there he recreated the one place on Saiya-Jin he loved the most. Lexan was there too, bathing in the river at the moment, while Martek was reading book under a tree. He rarely read at all, but the stories of ancient Troy always attracted his attention. "The Illiad" was in his hands now, Paris had just given the golden apple to Aphrodite, or Venus, but Martek always liked the Greek translation of the gods than the Roman translation. He would never have thought that in this time of peace, a great conflict was on the verge of destroying this nervous peace under the reigning Deus.

As he read, the Dea herself began the trek back up the hill in all her glory. A white robe hugged he body as she walked ever so gracefully up that hill. The wind blew in from the east, moving the silk of the robe right up against her body and threw her hair off to the side. Martek smiled at this. Here in this valley he re-created, the very first time he ever felt peace over five thousand years ago, would be the place he felt it again. Yet again though, it would be abruptly interrupted.

Martek looked to the sky, scanning for the invisible demon that was approaching. Lexan felt it too and looked deeply into the blue blanket that covered the valley. It moved with such great haste that Martek himself had difficulty in tracking it, Lexan almost lost him. The clouds began to darken and rotate as if they were in the eye of a hurricane. Immense power began to surge through the eye of that hole, as if a nuclear warhead was set to go off.

Bright white light exploded into the valley. Lexan covered her eyes while Martek looked closer into the explosion. He had never seen such an entrance of power in his life. Whoever it was, he wanted to be noticed.

The light finally faded and there, in the blue sky, a being was floating to the ground. His hair was long, spiked and white, his body hair, short and white, his eyes, as red as blood and his will was to destroy.

Lexan covered her mouth in belief, 'That can't actually be him, can it?!' She thought. He had left eons ago, swearing never to return, swearing never to see her again. And yet, there he stood, in front of Martek, Deus of this world, god of light and he was not fazed. Lexan stood erect and walked toward them. They were glaring into each other's eyes. He was pouring hatred and malice into Martek's eyes while Martek did the same. Vegeta and Goku showed up about then. They saw the clone of Martek and they wondered why they looked so much alike, the only difference were those eyes, no, those eyes, they belonged to Lexan.

"I never thought I would see you again, Lejikus."

"Nor did I think I would see you again, Mother."

Martek, Vegeta and Goku simultaneously reeled in disbelief, 'MOTHER?!' They all thought together.

"Who is the father?" Martek asked desperately.

"You are, my love." Lexan replied. She did not expect him to know, and she was not planning on telling him. It happened about a century after they left the new Saiya-Jin planet. They had their first son, named Lejikus, after Lexan's father, and for a time, it was good. Then he entered adolescence and at age sixteen, Martek revealed to his son exactly who he was. Lejikus, putting two and two together got five, and declared himself god over the planet. The people struck out against him, but died by the immortal hand of Lejikus. Martek was quick to rectify the situation and sent his own son into exile but in doing so, he enraged his son so much that he ascended to SSJ5 and fought his father, but he was not match for the aged deity. Martek struck his own son down, helped him recover from the aftershock of the ascendancy, and then sent him away. For fifty years after that, the people worshipped and gave sacrifice to the castle, for fear of the Angered One, but Lejikus was gone, never to return.

'Did you know about this?' Martek asked.

'To an extent,' Replied Anger, 'I remembered a serious event in your life while on that foreign planet that affected you deeply, but I didn't remember what until now.'

Martek grimaced at the new found information. He spoke to Lejikus, "Why have you come here, revenge? To finally beat your father? To do the will of Learisto?

"Learisto restored me to my former glory. After I left the castle, I hopped planets for years, trying to find the right one to rule over, to build myself a supreme warrior race, willing to destroy all to achieve absolute dominion. All was well for the first millennium, my people feared me more than they feared the enemy, but I had forgotten all that I was, that I was a Saiya-Jin, son of the Legend. Learisto, he took me in and gave me back my strength, and a little more. Now, I have come to strike you down, along with your pitiful World Order."

"You remember your past, I defeated you once, doing it again will be equally easy." Martek quipped. Lejikus was infuriated and struck out at the Deus, which was easily countered, causing Lejikus to be kicked to the far side of the valley and through the cliffs that enclosed the area. Martek leaped into the air to find and destroy his son once and for all, but something was awry. The ocean began to illuminate with unholy strength. The water exploded forth a new leviathan, brimming with newfound power and sending Tsunami's in all directions of the globe. Lejikus floated above the water an SSJ6.

'Anger, you gonna help me with this?' Martek asked.

'Can't you do it by yourself?' He quipped back.

'I don't remember how, so you gonna help me?'

'No, I'm tired of doing your work so do it by yourself.'

"Well, father, I'm waiting for you. Show me this strength that you boast, see if it can match Learisto."

Martek, while floating in the air, closed his eyes, allowing him to gather himself. He must concentrate now on one thing, overcoming his son. He relived all his memories that angered him in the Troscan valley, at Pugnatris, on the new Saiya-Jin planet. His body began to outwardly glow as he began to power up. Lejikus stood in the air patiently, allowing his father to attempt to match his strength.

Veins began to stand out on Martek. His arms bulged with them as he began to flex. His neck exploded with them as he continued to raise his power level.

Without warning, he exploded into light, giving a blood-curling war cry. He power went up exponentially as dashes under his eyes began to grow. They looked as if they were attempting to connect at the nose. As his power grew, so did those streaks. Closer and closer they went, until about a centimeter away they stopped, and so did the power up. Martek breathed heavily, but he was not tired. He had not quite matched his son's power, but this would have to do for now. Martek looked around him and saw that he made a crater in the water, as if an invisible bowl held the water back.

Lejikus smirked at him, "You think you can fight me in that form?" He laughed a hearty laugh, for in his mind, this battle was already won.

"We'll see who has the last laugh." Martek said as he vanished into the air, as did his son. All that was heard were noises that sounded like the sound barrier was being broke over and over again. Nothing could be seen, they moved all too quickly for that. You could only see the affects of their moves. Vegeta and Goku were stunned at this and they soon realized that they could have been easily destroyed at the arena a year ago. The mercy of Martek let them live and they were ever more grateful for it now that they saw was he was truly capable of.

The world around Martek was now blue, and slowed down dramatically, though he and his foe were fighting at speeds unknown, the world around moved as fast as molasses while the fight raged on with light becoming jealous of their haste. Martek was surprised of how strong his son had become, or rather how strong Learisto had made him, but his own son would not out do him. With all things considered, they were equally matched. With Lejikus holding the upper hand in strength, and Martek had the upper hand in skill. It was a glorious fight, one that would not end, except in the death of a father, or the death of a son. The death of one of the immortals could only occur if Martek ascended to SSJ6 or if Lejikus descended to SSJ5. Only in equality of form could either of the immortals pass. Martek knew this; Lejikus did not. The battle in the world of blue let loose the firestorm that was war and it cried for destruction and chaos to rise to the occasion, a dream that most likely was to come true.

Lexan watched the battle from the other side of the world, she saw her husband, and her son, and she could not choose who she wanted to win. She admitted to herself, she missed her son, and yet, she missed Martek just as much. Learisto now controlled Lejikus; he was not truly himself. She saw as Father and Son beat mercilessly on each other, they would not stop until the other's heart had ceased, but in her heart, she knew who she wanted to win.

"Martek." She whispered, "I don't want to lose you again."

"Vegeta! We have to do something!"

"Like what, Kakarot? They would destroy us without thinking twice!"

Goku knew it was true; they would be stepped on then left to die. It was better to stay out of a battle of the immortals then to intervene and be obliterated. Goku restrained himself, he knew better than to go blindly into a battle with no chance of victory.

"What's the matter, father? Am I too strong for you?"

"What's the matter, son? Am I too fast for you?"

They taunted each other back and forth, never truly making any progress. Martek began to speak again to Anger, 'Please, help me!'

'Fine, here." He replied.

Martek's eyes became as black as midnight. The increase of his strength and speed became immediately apparent as he began yet again to beat mercilessly on his son. Lejikus knew not about what was happening, but pain was present in this place. It was as if the incarnation of Apollyon was among him and he was afraid for his life. Martek had gotten the complete upper hand know. He had caught Lejikus off guard with Anger's controlled insanity, which had all the advantages of an insane Saiyan, such as increased power and speed, yet it kept the mind focused on its goal. Illusions of Martek moved around his son, laughing at him, mocking him. He lashed out at them and struck air and out of nowhere, Martek kicked the back of his head, sending him reeling in pain only felt in the Abyss and threw him down to a nearby island, destroying it completely. Lejikus became angry with his father. He knew that he could never defeat him in that form, it was too quick, but if he were to catch him off guard, one blow would subjugate him to another, then another and another. One hit was all he needed. He aura exploded once again as he chased after his damned father. Martek mocked him during his charging, indirectly causing Lejikus to become more impatient, clumsier. Again, Martek's illusions swirled around him, but this time, the attack come from below, kicking Lejikus just below the chin, sending him flying into the air, but as he traversed, his eyes went white. A knew variable had been added to the equation of annihilation: Lejikus' insanity. This caused a greater increase of strength and of speed. He recovered from Martek's kick with demonic haste and attacked him with power Martek had never felt before. Lejikus punched his sternum again and again, each time more powerful than the last, each time, blood escaping Martek's lungs, until after ten blows, a punch to the face sent him to the ground with blood streaming down his once perfect complexion.

Lejikus laughed at him from the sky, "You call me your son, and yet you cannot defeat me. What kind of a father can't defeat his own son?!" He declared. Martek slowly arose from his dent he made in his island.

"You are no longer worth the fight, I will show you your end." Lejikus said with arrogance worthy of Shotius. Three spheres appeared in a triangle around Martek. Matek knew exactly what he was attempted to do. He was trying to execute the most powerful technique in the Tetzou series. Martek never taught him that. Then Lejikus spoke, "You're wondering where I learned this. When I told you Learisto restored me to my former glory, I meant in all respects. Who do you think made these techniques and then gave it to the Dark Saiya-Jin?"

Lejikus laughed as they grew larger with each passing moment. Never until now would he have experienced pain like what he was about to feel. The spheres illuminated with blue light and were about Martek's size now.

"ZUTO TETZOU!" Lejikus said as he raised his hands above his head and threw them down in front of him.

The spheres burst, sending gargantuan beams in three different directions. The real danger to this attack was the density of the beams. The beams themselves were too heavy to blast off into space, gravity kept them down, and insteasd of shooting off into nothingness, they circled the globe, conjoining on the opposite side of the world and creating an explosion of absolute carnage, destroying everything within its hold. You could vaguely see the figure of Martek, screaming out in agony within the deadly threshold of the titanic beams. The attack abruptly came to an end, leaving Martek charred and badly wounded. Lejikus frowned at this, "Why, woman, must you interfere?"

Lexan stood resolutely against her son, recovering from her kick that caused Lejikus to lose his concentration and cease the attack.

"If you intervene in an immortal fight, than you pay the immortal price." He opened his palm toward Lexan, charging a blast of energy. Lejikus smiled as he said, "Hand of Death." And released it.

"NOOOO!!" Martek screamed as he exploded into holy fury of white light, sending Lejikus' attack into nothingness and enveloping everything with its deadly grasp. The dashes underneath Martek's eyes connected at the nose, sending an orange streak down his white hair, his body physically burst outward as he became bigger and as his strength increased without limit. Now, Lejikus truly feared this talisman of light that placed him in a maelstrom of destruction. The pain returned to him tenfold from before. It was everywhere; on every part of his being, there was pain. The full fury of the god was poured out on his own son, leaving no part of his immortal body uncut, unscathed by the scourge of agony. He would make his own son suffer every ache under the sun before his execution.

Out from all the pain, Lejikus heard these words that would be his final undoing, "Hand of Death!" He saw that ball enter his body, he felt the energy ripping him apart from within, and he accepted his fate as he said his last words, "I'm sorry, father."

When all had faded away, the only words that escaped Martek's mouth were, "No, I am sorry… my son."


	19. The Confrontation

"Master said that if he did not return within a week of his departure to strike."

"Master said a lot of things, some of which he did not mean."

"Are you defying Master?"

"…Yes"

A crack sounded through the great hall. A lifeless body fell to the floor of polished marble. Pillars along the sides of this throne room stood at least one hundred meters tall with gold Corinthian décor along the tops and bottoms. A streak of blood slipped down the corpse's mouth creating a small puddle on the pure, white marble. A great throne stood behind them, constructed of obsidian and bloodstone. A ruby the size of a pillow adorned the top of the throne, as if to be a headrest for the great and powerful king. Their king had returned after a two week absence with his power increased exponentially. He then sent forth a decree to mobilize the armed divisions for invasion. If he did not return within a week of his leave, they were to attack a planet called Earth. The corpse lying on the ground had long been his advisor but never truly committed himself to loyalty. Lejikus knew this even while he admitted him his counsel. He knew he would hear what he wanted and never something to displease him. His iron fist had come down too hard on this race for any to betray him. Their skin was a navy blue while their hair was a wild orange with bodies fit for the greatest of warriors. Their ancestors were the Metamols, the creators of the fusion dance. Lejikus had come millennia before that day and declared himself dictator of that world. What else could they have done than submit? Who's strength could match his in battle? Many had tried, few escaped with their lives. Lejikus had transformed their nomadic society into a military superpower in their section of the galaxy. Their main source of revenue was from mercenary services, similar to that of the Saiyans, but the Metites did not allow anyone under the age sixteen to being involved such services. As all were afraid eons ago of the Saiya-Jin race, many had grown to fear the name of the Metites.

The only standing being in the room called for a subordinate, he commanded the armed divisions mobilized and prepare for invasion in the name of Emperor Lejikus.

The core of earth was a blazing inferno beneath the tranquil crust, but it was the only way to contact Shenron without using the Dragon Balls. Eventually, he appeared to Martek in a very humble tone.

"You desire to speak with me." Shenron spoke with an impossibly deep voice.

"Yes, you were here since the beginning of the universe, correct?" Martek asked

"Yes, your Father made me at the beginning."

"What exactly happened to my Father?"

"After you attained Super-Saiya-Jin level ten, and transformed into an Oozaru, it brought imbalance to the universe. There were two supreme icons of light, and only one of dark. This caused mortality to descend upon you and your father, as soon as one died, the other regained immortality. This, as you know, is how Lejikus was able to pass on, because of your Ascendancy to Super-Saiya-Jin level 6, mortality came upon you both, but you risked your own life because of it.

"As you progressed the planetary exodus, your father held back the unholy bomb Learisto, the icon of evil, had created. He gave you just enough time to move out of range of the supernova, then allowed himself to die. He knew it was fated to him since your creation as his son. As a result of your creation, it inadvertently created Learisto's son, a namek. Learisto has chosen thus far to hold back his incarnation, though since the Uber Oozaru's passing, mortality had descended on him. Imbalance has the ability to remain only if there are equal numbers of incarnations on each side. As long as only one incarnation of good remains, only one evil incarnation is granted immortality. Since your creation triggered his, this was never a problem until your Father was murdered. As you well know, you cannot destroy Learisto, no matter what. His son was created with the inability to become the supreme icon of evil with Learisto. Because of this immortality, you cannot allow yourself to believe you can destroy him, but you can bring balance back."

"How?"

"You must become the Uber Oozaru that your Father was and fight him. You must break him into submission and only then will his power be downsized and balance restored. Learisto, because of what he has done, has entered into a phase of what is called Omnipotence; he is all powerful and in control of all things. He has surpassed the icon of the light and become his superior," Martek hated to hear that he had been surpassed, but fact was fact.

"How am I supposed to equal him?"

"It will not be within your power to equal him, it will be in the hands of another."

"What manner of power will undo Omnipotence?"

"The power which will make stars bend to your will, the power which allows the universe to give you its strength to rebalance itself."

He was speaking cryptically, so Martek moved on, "Who is this other?"

"He is one from your past. By his decision, you will or will not equal him."

Martek was puzzled by this, he did not know whom Shenron was talking about, neither did Anger for that matter. All Anger knew was that 'someone from your past' could be one of hundreds of people, all of which were dead by this point. It was plain to see that Shenron would not reveal anymore on this topic; it was time to move on to the next question, "Who sent the armies that are coming against us, and where are the from?"

"The legions sent against you are the children of the Metamols, the creators of the fusion dance. They call themselves the Metites, and were under Lejikus' rule until his defeat. They are a warrior race, similar to the Saiyans and the Saiya-Jin before them. They supply mercenary forces for everyone and anyone willing to pay their price, but lately, they have been focusing more on advancing their military more than anything. They are coming to invade and destroy Earth."

"Why are they coming to invade?"

"It was by order of Emperor Lejikus that if he did not return within one week of his departure, that they were to lead an all-out attack on Earth. His people had learned to fear him more than anyone else. They were bent into submission and did not have the strength to oppose him."

"How strong are they? Need I be worried?"

"While individually, their strengths are low, but as the children of the ancient Metamols, they have certain advantages to their race."

"Such as."

"Such as the ability to stay fused for as long as both entities agree to stay, and the ability to fuse fusions."

Martek was silenced for a time, thinking everything over. He realized that the Earth's survival might depend on his ability to become an SSJ10. He knew it was possible, but the only time it had been done was at the expense of thousands of Oozaru's, no one can match that amount of energy now, or could they?

"Shenron, if Goku and Vegeta both attained SSJ5 or even higher, would their energy be enough to allow me to ascend?"

Shenron thought for a moment, then said, "Yes, their strength should be enough to carry you into the god form, but do not rely on this."

"How much time has past since we began talking?"

"You have been waiting for me for three days, Martek. This dialogue has taken no more than one half of one hour."

"Thank you for your help, Shenron. You have been a great aid to me."

And with that said, he left, vanishing away from the blazing hell of Shenron's abode.

Trunks lay on the hospital bed, having been brutally battered over a year ago. His head was drowning in trauma when they first brought him in. To this day he was still in the very same coma he had when he arrived. Within this coma, he saw things, things that were portrayed to him by the demon Learisto in attempts to bend the boy's mind into compliance. All that was shown to him in his dream was the scene in the arena playing over and over again. His sword highly raised above his father's head, ready to bring him down the Prince of Saiyans. Then this being of raw power appeared in front of him and bound him back to the earth from which he came, expelling him from the sky. The fight did not end there however, no matter how much he wanted it to end, it could not. He was then nothing more than a passenger in his own vessel, peering out from windows that were his eyes to see the pain surround him and destroy him. Trunks knew he could never stand up to this deity, he had seen him take on both his father and Goku, and win without any effort. What compelled him to think he even had a chance? Those red eyes. That's who. Those red eyes that appeared in him and stole his body. Why? Trunks would never know. He felt that the demon wanted vengeance and somehow knew of his legendary sword. Why the demon thought the sword would even break the skin of Martek, Trunks did not know, but he desperately fought that demon now, even as he lay on that very same bed he came in, even as he lay as still as a corpse, only the steady rise and fall of his chest showing his life, he fought this demon with vengeance, for attempting to kill his father, and for putting him in a fight he knew he could never win. His mind turned into a battleground. The firestorm of war raged with rancorous hatred. With every ounce of strength Trunks had, he loathed this demon. After fighting for a year he had no more conquered the demon then from when he started. He was fighting an up-hill battle; except it was not a hill he was charging up, it was a cliff. The demon was agelessly strong and skilled; his perfected battle-wits had long surpassed Trunks' seemingly slow thought process. Trunks was playing the most dangerous game, and he was losing. He refused to go down without a fight, but neither would the demon. He loomed over him and laughed at his inability to fight at the same level as himself. His hatred for the demon grew with each passing moment but with each passing moment, the demon grew stronger and stronger. Whenever it looked like Trunks had a chance to comeback, the demon ripped away any chance, as if he were playing with him.

'What is your name foul devil?!' Trunks yelled.

'I need not tell you, mortal.' It replied.

'Why are you in my mind?!' he yelled again.

'Because I enjoy a good game, that is why.'

'You freak! Get out of my head!'

'We've been over this; you have to defeat me, remember? Or am I just wearing you down so much that you just want me to leave without you having to do any work for it. Whatever happened to the mighty Saiyan race, hmmm? Where is your Saiyan honor?'

'Why do you mock my heritage?!'

'Because I can.'

'You must call for the god, he will expel this demon.' A new voice said. It was child-like in nature, but by the tone, it could have been adolescent. Both warriors seemed utterly surprised by this new voice in their battlefield, who had the right? Who had the gall? This was their battle, but the strategy had been given to Trunks, and since all other ideas had been exhausted from his head, he decided it was worth a shot.  
'Martek! Please cast this demon from my mind, make him desert my body! MARTEK!!'

Martek sat on the outskirts of the ruins of a city. It had been thirteen years since he first arrived here, and thirteen years since his genocide. Though he did not have control of his body then, he would never forgive himself of such a crime. Nothing could undo what he did, for the power of the god is forever, and nothing, not even Shenron can unmake what he has made. This event gave him new meaning in his life. He now knew what he was capable of, and such power must never go unchecked. He needed that to happen so he knew that he could defeat Learisto. He erected a pillar of stone twelve years ago as an eternal requiem for the dead. This pillar would forever remain, carved from the holy powers of the god of light. On it were the names of every person killed on that night. The pillar stood over two hundred meters tall, fifty feet in width, and was marble in shade and consistency. It was placed in the center of the ruins for all to see. Every year, families of the dead flocked to this sight to remember their loved ones. The Deus himself was there every years as well, far from they eye of the people however; he instead preferred to look on from the shadows and sat on the very edge of the crater he had made on that fateful day. Lexan was there too. She stood next to him; looking on as more and more people flocked into the ruins, saying eulogies of praise amongst their own families.

"So many people." Martek whispered to himself, "I never knew I affected so many people."

"Well, when you destroy cities, you tend to." Lexan said in a slightly mocking tone of voice, but he knew it was true, so no harm was done.

"Some say it is the curse of immortality you know. Every person we will ever know will eventually pass on while we will remain forever. This burden will abide in my heart until the end of time, and still there is nothing I can do about it."

"It is only a curse when you are the only immortal one. But we, my love, are immortal together. Everything around us will fade, yes, but we will stay true. Am I lying?"

"…No, this is truth. But you can't tell me that you did not weep when your friends of Ancient Saiya-Jin died of age. You knew when they died, you linked yourself to them before you left."

"How do you know this?" Lexan asked inquisitively. Martek tapped his right temple twice. Lexan knew the implication. Anger was supplying him with information. He was always like this whenever Anger was feeding him. Always nostalgic, always pretending he remembers it like it was yesterday. But Lexan knew the truth, and Martek knew she knew.

She answered finally, "Yes, I wept. I wept for days. Wherever there is good, suffering is soon to follow, for nothing gold can stay."

"Nothing except our love."

"Yes, our love will stay." Martek stood up and embraced her. She put her hands through his long white hair as she buried herself in the fur-like hairs on his chest.

'...Martek.' His mind said. Lexan felt him stiffen up, she looked into his eyes and asked, "My love, what's wrong?"

"Someone's trying to call me." Martek said with a curious tone.

"Who?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

'.MARTEK.' He jumped slightly at the volume of it now. He tried to answer him,

'Who are you?'

'The demon! Expel him from my mind!' Was all that was heard, then silence.

Martek had no idea of who it was. He then saw an image in his head a young purple-haired boy, battered and beaten, and crying outward with pain and desperation.

"Learisto!" Martek said aloud.

"What about Learisto?" Lexan said with fear.

"He's still in Trunks!" With that said he left with great haste to the hospital he was being held in. Hopefully, he would not be too late.

The doctor was in the room, taking the routine samples, checking all the equipment, making sure he had enough medicine, when suddenly a huge hulk of a man appeared before him. His hair was long, white, and spiked, and he stood at least six feet tall. "Who the hell are you?!" The doctor screamed, "Nurse! Nurse!"

"Silence!" Martek shouted. He turned his head to meet the doctor's frightened face. The doctor quickly recognized him as the Deus. "I'm sorry, m'Lord. Please, do was you want." Martek placed his hand on Trunks' forehead and closed his eyes.

Carnage was the only way to describe the state of Trunks' mind. The entire place was given to anarchy as chaos ran rampant and unchecked. He saw Trunks, and the red eyes. The eyes suddenly took form to that of a Namek. "Legend, how good to see you. It's been a while, where should we be-" Martek had his hand at Learisto's throat, choking the life out of him. Martek knew that this was a projection of Learisto, one of his minions that he allowed to take his shape. It was much weaker than Martek would have thought, and easily expelled. "I bind you, Learisto, and I cast you out of this child's body! Be gone!" Martek's hand began to resonate with white light against the throat of the illusion of Learisto. The incarnate struggled for dear life, but Martek's grip was too strong. His skin began to give way to beams of light that eventually enveloped his entire body. He then dissipated into nothingness, his last words, a whisper, 'I'll return.'


	20. Calm Before the Storm

Trunks tiredly began to open his eyes. Unforgiving light poured into his eyes as he shut them again. It had been years since he had last seen with eyes instead of his mind. Again he tried, allowing time for his eyes to adjust and before him stood Martek. At first his thoughts turned to anger, then to gratitude. Martek had saved him from the demon that possessed him.

"Come on Trunks, let's take you home." Martek said with a smile.

"That sounds great, Martek."

He tried getting up, however years of atrophy made it nearly impossible for him to stand by himself let alone leave. Martek seeing this lent his hand to Trunks and with a smile, he took it. Together they flew out of that hospital room where Trunks had spent a year of his life. For the first time since before then, he felt fresh air on his face and the sun in his eyes. It was as if he had been born again.

They arrived at Capsule Corp. moments later and after seeming hours of reunion happiness and, of course, eating, Martek got down to business.

"There will be an attack on planet earth of which the scale has never been seen before."

That was as good an opener as he could manage, yet it was completely successful as everyone stopped what they were doing and paid full attention to Martek.

"What do you mean, Martek?" Goku finally answered.

"Up until this point, you all have only ever had to defeat one or maybe two opponents at a time, formidable they may have been, however this time will be an entirely different story. This time, there will not be one or two, there will be four or five… billion."

Bulma dropped her coffee mug to the floor and its shatter alone broke the silence.

"Why the hell are five billion enemies coming to attack earth?!" Vegeta bellowed.

"They are called the Metites and my son, Lejikus, the one who I killed, was their leader. I exiled him when he was sixteen years old after massacring the indigenous people of the planet I lived on. He resisted, and I defeated him. I never thought to look for him after that. He settled on the planet of the Metites, children of the Metamols, creators of the fusion dance. That fact alone poses us with a major problem."

"Why might that be?" Gohan asked with a chuckle.

"Being the descendents of the Metamols has granted them unusual yet dangerous characteristics. They are able to fuse fusions. And those of you here who have fused before know exactly what danger I speak of. Fusion doesn't just double or triple power, it multiplies it by a power of ten. So while if two of these beings of power level one thousand fuse, the resulting power would be ten thousand, and if two of those fuse the result would be a power level of one hundred thousand and so on. When you factor in the number of enemies coming, the potential here is incredibly high, somewhere around the octillions maybe higher."

"Well you are a god, aren't you? You should be able to take care of all of them before they fuse no problem, right?" Trunks asked.

"Of course I can, the question, then, is do you still want to live on this planet? Because there wouldn't be much left of it when I'm done."

"What is it you need from us then, Martek?" Vegeta asked.

Martek smirked, then said, "I need you to realize a level of power that has only been reached by one other in the universe. I need you, Goku, and you, Vegeta, and you, Gohan, to do as you were fated to and embrace your destiny. I will not force you into this decision, but if you allow me, I will grant you power the likes of which you've never felt, and the magnitude of which has only been seen from people who have long since passed. Demi-god strength I will grant you so that you may use this power to help me."

"Demi-god strength? Can you please stop talking in riddles, Martek?" Bulma interjected.

"The fact is… this fight will depend on my ability to ascend to the tenth level, the god-level. I've only done this once before at the expense of two hundred Oozarus giving me all their energy. You see, the tenth level isn't like the others. It can only be achieved by myself and despite that, I cannot reach it alone. As Bulma's tests have shown, I can put forth an infinite stream of energy for an infinite amount of time, but with SSJ10, I need to be pushed into it, I need an overwhelming energy source to force my body to ascend, a source so great that the only way I can handle it _is_ by ascending, so that the only way I can survive is to ascend."

"So you expect us, with this 'demi-god' power, to be able to match the power of hundreds of Oozarus?" Vegeta asked incredulously.

"Of course. Saiya-Jins were always more powerful than Oozarus once you reached beyond SSJ4 levels. There was only a few SSJ5 level Oozarus, the personal guards of my father, the Uber Oozaru. You're power potential should be at least enough to enable me to ascend. And when I do, when I defeat them, I will confront…_ him_."

Lexan looked sharply at Martek, unbelieving of what she just heard, "You can't mean… _him_."

"That's exactly who I mean."

"Martek… no… you… you just can't!" Lexan said angrily as she stood up.

"I have to, love. The universe must be balanced."

"You can't go! I won't let him take you away from me again!"

"Lexan, please, use reason."

"Hang your reason!" She said as she feebly hit him in the chest as she bawled into his shoulder, "He took my sons… he will not take you from me!"

Martek looked down at her, surprise covering his face, "Sons?"

Lexan wiped the tears from her eyes stepped back from her husband and said, "His name was Marik… I bore him a century after Lejikus was exiled. You swore to me it would be different… so I allowed it. I bore him, I loved him, you did too. He was beautiful. I child worthy of his father," She said wistfully, "The day you left… to save the Saiyans," Her voice laced with disdain, "Learisto came. He walked right into our home, our castle in the sky, under the darkness of night, and he drank your son dry," A tear rolled down her face, "I tried to stop him, but he was far too powerful. Marik's blood is now one with the Icon of Darkness. And I can never get him back. Learisto has taken so much from me. I won't let him take from me again!"

"So what should I do, Lexan? What should we do? Run to the farthest reaches of the universe and hope he doesn't destroy it? Should we cower in the depths of the abyss while he reigns in terror and evil?! NO! I will not allow it! The evil in the universe must be balanced. He has ruled for far too long. Lexan, it is time for me, for us, to step out of the shadows and show him that we are not afraid of him. We need to show him that if it's a choice between living in fear and dying in freedom, we choose to die. I've destroyed every obstacle he's thrown at me since I was granted this strength. This must be done, my love. If nothing else, let me do it for our sons."

"That won't bring them back, Martek!"

Martek hesitated for a moment, then said, "It might…"

"What?" Lexan said desperately.

"I said, it might. I don't know the magnitude of the power that will bring Learisto down, but I do know that it is something far greater than even I can comprehend. If such a strength can bring him down, I'm not sure what else is possible, my love. If I can though-"

"Don't." She interrupted, "Let their memories lie in peace."

Martek considered this for a moment, then said, "As you wish."

He turned to everyone else and said, "We haven't much time, maybe a week or two. I must give you the strength you need so that you know how to use it when the time comes."

"What's our strategy?" Vegeta asked.

"Strike down their numbers as much as possible before they start to fuse. That way we ensure their collective power level is minimized. This means you all need to work on fast-paced large scale attacks. I know both Goku and Vegeta are capable of devastating large scale attacks, but you can't pull them off quick enough. You must develop new techniques to do this. And with the power I give you, it won't be the scale of the attack that will be the issue, it will be the speed."

"Teach us the Tetzuo series then." Vegeta said with a sneer.

Martek hesitated briefly, then said, "The Tetzou series is far too difficult to teach, and the fewer people know it, the better. For those of you who haven't experienced it, I used one of the three Tetzou attacks, Meto Tetzou, to destroy that city. It was only the second most powerful and it completely obliterated the entire area. Your husbands and sons survived only because of a very well constructed defense technique. Lexan, Goku, and Vegeta saw the most powerful attack, Zuto Tetzou, when I fought Lejikus at Troscan Isle. That one in particular is fatal for mortals to use. When the Saiya-Jin fought the Dark Ones in a war long since forgotten, the entire army was almost destroyed by two of these users."

"HA! Then teach us, Martek!"

"The two users promptly died, Vegeta. When their bodies were retrieved, their internal organs were turned to ash. Their brains were shriveled and even the muscle tissue decomposed as if the body had been laying there for months. Zuto takes life force to perform. If a mortal uses is, it's the last thing they do. In any case, this battle will not be won by the Tetzou series. Zuto creates too much collateral damage and neither Kato nor Meto is fast enough. I'm the only one who can wield the series with any efficiency and that is mostly because of my infinite power. As I said before, quick, large scale attacks will enable victory. Vegeta, have you perfected your technique yet?"

"Heh. Perfected? Based on what I've heard so far, I'll need to make it faster, but if nothing else, I'm close."

"Wait, what?" Goku asked.

"Vegeta asked me to help him form a technique which could rival your Spirit Bomb, Goku. He demonstrated his most powerful attack; I improved upon it; it's now a new beast entirely."

"Vegeta asked for help? When has that happened? Ever?" Goku exclaimed.

"I will help both of you, Goku and Gohan, create new techniques for this battle. But most importantly, you must be given the strength to wield these attacks efficiently. So, if you are ready, I will give you the power which you've only ever dreamed about."

Martek walked outside, followed closely by Vegeta who only had a smirk on his face, while Gohan and Goku were nearly giddy with excitement. Together, they walked outside of the Capsule Corp. building where they stopped behind Martek, Vegeta being flanked on either side by Goku and Gohan.

Martek turned to face the trio, each filled to the brim with anticipation and showing it in their own ways. He noticed that Gohan and Goku could hardly stand still while Vegeta was completely stoic if not for his smirk. Martek smiled after he saw this then addressed them, "Friends, fellow warriors, ancestors of ancient Saiya-Jin. Now is the time of your ascension. The power which will flow through your body will be unparalleled to anything else you've ever felt. I call upon you now for aid against the foes which even now bear down on us. They will not rest until our bodies lay lifeless and cold. Let us make them restless for eternity… in hell!"

Father and son cheered openly while Vegeta, ever still, allowed a full smile. Then Martek spoke once again, "Ready yourselves. This will be… intense…"

Martek closed his eyes and in moments his outline glowed white. The air around them began to grow hot and a high frequency whine began to crescendo. They felt Marteks aura encompass and converge upon them. That alone began overwhelming them. Just when they could take no more, everything stopped. The whine which was becoming deafening was silenced, the air cooled instantly, and they were no longer being oppressed by the god. They looked to see three small white orbs about the size of oranges floating in front of Martek. Without warning they shot out towards the trio. Their first instinct was to dodge out of the way, which is what would have happened if not for Martek binding them to the ground. The orbs penetrated their chests, and immediately they were filled with white light which poured out of their eyes and open mouths. They began to levitate while their bodies began to metamorphosis in an attempt to grasp and control this new found power. Hair began to grow on their chests and arms while the hair on their heads began to grow out to the length of an SSJ3.

Slowly, they began to descend from their levitation, the short hair on their bodies a dark, steely grey, same as the color of their hair. A pitch black stripe went down the center of their hair on their heads and their black energy crackled around them, killing them life at their feet from the sheer intensity of their strength. The three stood before the Legend of Light, fully powered SSJ9 warriors. Vegeta bellowed with elation and immediately flew into the sky. He brought his aura to life as he yelled, immediately evaporating the clouds in the sky and breaking the windows of the buildings over a quarter mile beneath his feet. He shown like a black blemish in the blue, early afternoon sky, his power beginning to warp the fabric of space and time. He shot down from the heavens like a fallen satellite, and landed none too gracefully next to Martek, forming a crater as he did.

"This is beyond imagining, Martek! This strength is unreal!"

"Vegeta, calm yourself." Martek replied. As he did though, he noticed Goku and Gohan already sparing over the Capsule Corp. building, every punch block and kick parried sending shockwave after shockwave to pummel the fragile buildings below. They too were enjoying their strength.

"You two! To me!"

Father and son looked to each other, then flew down to the deity.

"Obviously, to fully test your strength, we need to go elsewhere or else we risk destroying the planet. Give me a moment and we shall go to such a place."

Martek walked to Lexan who was standing with Bulma and Chi-Chi. He embraced her with a love which by their very embrace echoed into the ages. He looked up from such a connection and said, "You still remember how to communicate through telepathy, right?"

"Yes, love, of course."

"I must go for one week to properly train these fledglings," He said sarcastically, "If you even feel that the Metites have entered this star system, tell me and we shall return instantly."

Lexan nodded and replied, "Where will you go?"

Martek smirked and said, "To a place outside of time and beyond space… in the time it takes for the Metites to get here, years would have passed for us. That should give us the advantage we need."

Lexan smiled broadly, hugged Martek one last time, and planted one last kiss on his lips, then allowed him to part. Bulma and Chi-Chi having heard what Martek said walked to their own to give them a proper fair well.

When they were done, Martek walked to them, asked the three to touch him, and with him they vanished. Bulma and Chi-Chi gasped, but Lexan reached out to Martek's mind and felt that they were safe in their transportation technique and whispered into his mind, 'At the first signs of their attack, I shall see you again… until then, love, best of luck.'

In reply Martek planted into her head a memory of distant worlds, a place and time which seemed almost mythic. She saw herself curled up against her lover in the Troscan Valley, the warmth of his body radiating against her skin, keeping her warm and filling her with satisfaction. The memory slowly faded from her mind as she knew more and more that revenge against the Lord of Darkness was close at hand.


End file.
